Red Headed Friends
by AdeleTheBarnBum
Summary: When Tala first goes to Hogwarts she is not sure what she is expecting, unshure and a bit shaken by the recent death of her close friend she slowly get closer to George Weasley over the years they spend together. What will come of their friendship?
1. Chapter 1

(A/N _Hey this is my first story posted on here and really I am a bit nervous! This story REALLY isn't too good and I kinda rushed through it but hey its my first! Enjoy!! p.s. PLEASE review_!)

The train bounced along and I stumbled down the hall way leading past cars. The people in them whether my age of 11 or older they all stopped and stared; never made an empty seat of beckoned for me to join them, just stared.

I clumsily hurried past head bowed looking for an empty car but my hope was fading as I slowly made my way down to the last car. My skinny sleek black cat trotted along next to me, glancing up every now and then her piercing purple eyes searching mine.

I have had Kala for 3 years now ever since I found her alone around in the woods behind our house abandoned by her mom as a baby kind of how I felt. She was so unique and I loved her to death.

Today I was on my way to Hogwarts my first year I was so excited! I was a medium height girl with waist long sandy blond hair that fell in thick curls down my back. My face was oval with high check bones. I had thin pinkish lips and ghostly grey eyes. I got them from my father, Sirius Black.

Yes, Sirius Black, he was in Azkaban for killing a man but I didn't believe he did. He was innocent; I could feel it even though I had never met him. I lived with my gram Delma Ludella, my mother had died while giving birth and my father was on the run not long after that. When I was younger I would pester my gram to tell me about them and she would usually tell me of the day I was born. My mother so proudly held me as she slowly slipped away the tears shinning in her eyes.

"Oh and the way Sirius looked down at you" she would sigh leaving our small living room with her on the couch and me sitting attentively on the floor in front of her, "he loved you, so much." She would look down at me then and I would see her eyes misting over. "The day he left me with you, you would have thought he was ripping his own arm off. But enough dwelling in the past," She would chirp trying to change the subject.

I stopped asking her because I could tell as the years went by bringing up those memories became even more painful. But she did tell me one year that to keep me safe from you-know-who Sirius never told anyone about me, I was a best kept secret and it was going to stay that way. I never told anyone no matter how much I wanted to I kept my mouth closed even though I never had a friend to tell it to.

I was Tala Black just another Black not related at all to the crazy murderer Sirius Black. As much as it hurt I knew it would keep us safe as long as it stayed that way.

Gram and I lived on a lonely country road in the middle of know where with a cute little country house and small barn once used for cows. As skinny as I was it was deceiving, I was not as frail as I looked, many years of lugging heavy water buckets and feed bags for my grams horse.

Well she wasn't just a horse she was a unicorn, a real live unicorn! Her name was Arella and she was about as old as my gram being that they met many years ago when my gram was young.

They had many adventures together and were just as happy to age gracefully together. Gram had a picture hanging in the feed room of the small 4 stall barn of her and Arella.

Gram was tall and skinny much like me but strapping just the same. Her sandy blond hair much like mine was pin straight and hung down to her shoulders in a loose pony tail, her beautiful hazel eyes bright and mouth cracking one of her huge toothy smiles.

Arella was standing proudly next to gram her coat smooth and sleek, neck arched with her gleaming horn tipped down, her mane and tail a thick brilliant white and those deep black eyes sparkling, a hoof raised ready to go. Now Arella's coat was uneven but still silky from the hours of grooming I put in, her mane was grey and thin, almost scrawny, and her face long and thin, her legs tinged with arthritis but her horn was the same glowing gold with love and care. She was special to me and I loved her. She would often talk softly to me in my mind while I spent time with her.

She even helped me discover something very special about me. I was an Animagi, born with it; if that was even possible I didn't know nor care really.

She first helped me to discover how to turn into my animal form, a tall sleek panther with sharp purple eyes. Not only, after help from Arella, could I turn into the panther but any creature known to man. Although we could never figure out why, when I turned into the panther my eyes were purple but in any other animal form my eyes were my usually ghostly grey. Arella guessed it was because of my connection with Kala who was black with purple eyes or my mom who had purple eyes in her Animagi form and I agreed.

It was amazing and, after admitting to my gram, best kept secret. Everything seemed perfect and was getting better all the time.

The week after my 11th birthday it came, the letter accepting me into Hogwarts a school for witch craft and wizardry. Gram had told me all about the place and I could only dream to get the letter but there it was in my hands and I was excited beyond belief.

Gram even had me run up to the Weasleys our neighbors who were also a magic family. We visited them every once in a while. They were very nice a large family too all sharing the same flaming head of bright red hair. It was Mr. and Mrs. Weasley and their 6 sons Bill, Charlie, Percy, Fred, George, Ron and there 1 daughter and last child Ginny. We would go up for dinner or I would run up if we every needed anything.

Mrs. Weasley was a slightly plump but extremely kind woman who always gave me a big hug at the door and Mr. Weasley who was tall and skinny but equally as kind would give a big smile. Bill and Charlie were always off somewhere, home or not. Percy was usually helping his mum or up in his room. Fred and George I rarely saw, they were always off getting into trouble like making loud noises in their room. Ron would almost always be hiding up in his room so as not to get tackled with chores by his mum and Ginny would be down with Mrs. Weasley.

Gram and I would go up for dinner sometimes and they would all sit around the table, all the flaming heads, a sandy blond, and a grey. All eyes were usually on my gram who would entertain us all with amazing stories from when she and Arella where young.

I loved my gram with her tall skinny frame, her spectacles they magnified her blazing hazel eyes, and her sandy blond hair that was going grey. Well really she has silver grey hair that is highlighted by sandy blond. I had run up to give the good news and was happy when Mrs. Weasley offered to take me along with to Diagon ally with them to get the things that I would need.

It was all so perfect but then 2 weeks before I was going to leave for Hogwarts Arella collapsed. I called gram and we crouched next to her.

"It is my time" she spoke softly.

"Arella you can't!" I cried looking to gram but she simply smiled at Arella a knowing look in her eyes.

"Tala I will never leave you for good remember that! I am always with you no matter what. An hour after I have passed cut my tail and the grey shall melt away leaving it pure and white. Use it in sowing it shall protect and strengthen you. It will be unbreakable." She stopped and sighed deeply filling my nose with her sweet breath that smelled of hay and the apple I gave her earlier.

"Then take one strand of hair from my forelock, those are my gifts to you." Her eyes looked upon me lovingly.

Then she turned to Gram who was silent.

"After she has done those things take one strand of hair from my mane and hold it behind my horn and pull. The horn will be cut from my head. Then take that strand and dip it in my tear." She looked at us both and Gram hugged her tightly and then I hugged her.

We sat back and watched as she closed her eyes and one tear fell glinting in the setting suns light. I watched and was horror struck as her eyes didn't open back up and her horns glow dimmed until it went out looking dull.

We waited as the sun slowly set behind us. Tears poured down my cheeks and I looked to gram to see a single tear tracing down her face.

She hugged me and whispered in my ear.

"Do as she said it had been an hour love" I pulled my pocket knife from my pocket and moved to her tail. I took it in my hand admiring its silkiness from my hard work this morning. I cut it and watched with disbelief as the grey melted away revealing a white that shone brightly in my hand.

I moved back to her head and, as she said, gently tugged out one strand of her forelock. I held it in my palm and it slowly became a chain and a locket formed hanging from it. It was in the shape of a heart and I laid her tail on the ground and looked closer at the locket.

On its front was an engraving of a lone unicorn that resembled Arella. Inside on the right side were the words, _Love makes us stronger_. I closed it and held the little locket close to my heart, letting a tear slip down my face to hang from my chin.

I watched as gram took a strand from her mane and slowly cut the horn off catching it in her hand. It glowed once more in my grams hand and her fingers closed protectively over it the she dipped the strand in the tear that hadn't dried up and held it so the tear dangled from the string. I gasped as the strand also turned into a sliver chain and a pure clear crystal grew around the tear incasing it in the gem and saving it forever.

Gram immediately put the necklace around her neck then helped me with my own.

But that wasn't the end, when we were preparing to leave we saw movement from Arella's body I turned quickly to see that while we were not paying attention Arella's body turned into pure white butterflies. Grams arm wrapped around my shoulders and hugged me close as the butterflies took flight and flew into the sunset leaving me with my breath caught in my throat at their beauty.

I passed the second to last car and thought I was going to cry in frustration Kala rubbed up against my leg in an attempt to comfort me. I closed my eyes praying that it would be empty or full of people nice enough to offer me a seat. I looked in and saw two boys my age sitting across from me looking a bit awkward. I slid open the door gathering up all my wit and asked.

"Is it okay if I sit here? Every where else is full." They both looked up and I regretted talking.

"Oh um sure" The boy with long shaggy black hair and deep green eyes said looking to the other boy with fiery red hair and rich brown eyes.

"Yeah go for it" the boy with red hair said looking back at the other boy. Ron?! Duh he was coming to Hogwarts too. I stashed my luggage and then sat next to in the open seat next to Ron. Kala jumped up on my lap cuddling in my arms purring.

"Ron?" I asked him as he looked out the window. The boy with the green eyes watched.

"How do you know my name?" he asked spinning to face me.

"I live down the road from you remember. Tala, ring a bell?" he blushed deeply.

"Oh right sorry" he said not meeting my eyes.

"Its okay" I said cracking a smile. "Who is your friend?" I asked changing the subject to the green eyes boy sitting across from us.

"Oh this is Harry, Harry Potter!" said sounding happy to have something to brag about.

"Really, wicked" I said smiling huge at the boy, he blushed. "Hi Harry, I am Tala." I said offering my hand and he shook it. We talked for quite some time and I couldn't believe this was Harry Potter, the Harry Potter!

We were soon interrupted by a girl with wild bushy chestnut hair who came in looking for, a boy named Neville's, toad. Then she informed us we would be reaching Hogwarts in a bit and should get our robes on then she left. We slipped the robes on over our heads and sat and talked again. We were interrupted once again this time by two identical red heads, Fred and George.

"Hi Tala!" they both said at the same time, well at least they remembered me. "Hi ikile Ronnikens" they both laughed. "And hello Harry."

"Oh shut it!" Ron murmured looking embarrassed.

"Hi guys" I said smiling brightly remembering that Fred was the one on the left with the splash of light freckles under his chin so that meant that George was the one on the right with the mole on the right side of his neck if you were looking at him straight on.

"Hey" Harry said. They both squeezed in between Ron and I, George squished up next to me and Fred next to Ron. Ron's face grew a shade redder than it already was if that was possible.

"Enjoying the ride to Hogwarts?" George asked.

"Yeah" Harry said looking them over.

"I bet you will be sorted into Slytherin!" Fred teased Ron as he squished him up against the window.

"Fred shut it!" Ron protested. I laughed I knew I wasn't going to be sorted into Slytherin, there was no way.

"Which house do you guys want to be in?" George asked, his deep chestnut eyes looking me over.

"I wouldn't mind being in Ravenclaw, but being in Gryffindor would be awesome too!"

"I want to be in Gryffindor!" Harry said looking hopeful.

"And what about you ikile Ronnikens" George asked Ron who scowled deeply.

"I want to be in Gryffindor of course!" he shouted pushing at Fred who still had him pinned.

"I don't know where you are going to be put" Fred said looking at George with a fake pitting face.

"You aren't smart…" George said.

"You aren't kind…" Fred stated

"You most defiantly aren't brave…" George said looking at us with such a expression I couldn't help but smile and after glancing at Harry I saw he was too.

"Oi, looks like you have to be in Slytherin" Fred said patting Ron's shoulder.

"Oh go bother Percy!" Ron cried. Kala bumped my chin with her head laughing.

_They are quiet funny! _She purred. Oh did I mention that because I can turn into animals, I can also speak to them in my mind and understand what there animal noises mean.

_Shh it's rude…. But you're right it is funny! _We laughed together and Fred and George fled from there steaming brother.

"Bye Tala, bye Harry," They called out laughing as Ron face red chased them into the hall slamming the door behind them. Harry and I exchanged amused smiles but quickly wiped them off as Ron turned to face us.

We had one more interruption before arriving in Hogwarts. A tall skinny boy with white blond hair slicked back on his oval head that ended in a point just bellow a smirking mouth, walked in. He looked disgusted at the sight of Ron but hastily moved his cold grey eyes over to Harry. Stopping them on me as he looked to Harry his eyes traveled all over me and his smirk grew.

He had two thugs just behind him, they were short and beefy but not very smart looking. Lucius Malfoy, the name came to my mind in seconds. Most loathed him for his power to twist people into doing his will and his way of getting away with anything no matter how horrible. But more then anything people loathed him for his hatred toward anyone who wasn't pure blood like himself. This must be his son. I came back to reality when the Malfoy boy looked utterly shocked and stormed from the car.

I looked to Harry and Ron who wore victories smirks. Oh what did I miss?

We arrived at Hogwarts as night slowly began to fall and we eagerly jumped off ready to begin the school year here at Hogwarts!

(A/N _Hey I really hope you liked it!! Please if you liked it or not review!!! I will do my best to add more soon please don't bug!(not that its bug worthy ha!) It would mean the world if you would review so pleaaaasseeee do so! Thanks_!!!! _p.s. sorrrrryyyy if you see mistakes and such I don't have anyone proof reading them or anything like that but I do my best to fix it up for yall to read!)_


	2. Chapter 2

(A/N _Hey everyone who reads this (aka like three people lol) here it is the second chapter!!! yay!! Hope you enjoy reading it as much as I LOVED writing it!! p.s. sorry if you find any mistakes I really try my best to fix it up for you to read!! Remember ppplllleeeaaasseee review!!! Enjoy_!)

"Frs' years, frs' years!" a low rumbling voice called and I followed it with Ron and Harry just behind me. The man was tall and looked to be half-giant; he had a great big brown furry beard that covered his face, black beetle like eyes that sparkled in the light of the lantern he held in one of his huge meaty hands.

We followed him down threw the trees and came to a bank to a huge lake and there across the lake, perching on the side of a big beautiful mountain, was Hogwarts in all its glory. Lights shone from its windows reflecting on the waters and I heard the others gasping. I looked back to Harry and Ron excitement pumping through my veins; I wasn't surprised to see them return the look of excitement. We climbed into one of the many boats with a lantern sitting in each one and after everyone got in a boat they silently slid from the shore. Many ecstatic cries filled the air as, mostly muggle born kids who weren't used to magic, felt the boats move on their own accord. We slid gracefully over the water and soon reached the other side. We climbed the stairs up into Hogwarts to the great hall where we all filled in at the front. All the other older kids must have gone another quicker way because they all already sat there each at there house table. Slytherin, Ravenclaw, Gryffindor, and Hufflepuff, there colors and animal hanging over the table, Slytherin's snake, green, and sliver, Ravenclaw's eagle, blue, and bronze, Gryffindor's lion, scarlet, and gold, and Hufflepuff's badger, yellow, and black. They all looked very inviting, well except for Slytherin.

The famous Headmaster Dumbledore welcomed us, the first years, and then they brought out the sorting hat. The hat sat on his stool and sang his wonderful song then we all waited nervously for professor McGonagall to call out our name. I would be first before Ron Weasley and Harry Potter, I was so nervous I was finding it hard to breath.

"Tala Black" professor McGonagall called out I felt the silence around me as people noticed my last name. Ignoring the silence and stares, I walked forward, glancing back at Ron and Harry who gave me nervous smiles. I sat on the chair and felt the hat drop on my head.

"Smart, kind, brave, oh this will not be easy." I smiled. "Father from Gryffindor, mother from Ravenclaw, brains in this one, humble, and willing to step up to a challenge. I feel Ravenclaw would be perfect…but….GRYFFINDOR!" the hat shouted. I sprung up from the chair; smile wide, as a cheer broke out from the Gryffindor table. They hooted and hollered as I walked over to join them. My eyes found Fred and George and I smiled thankfully as they slid apart and Fred patted the seat between them smiling. I sank down into the seat and let out a deflating sigh of relief.

"Nice job getting into Gryffindor" Fred praised.

"We were rooting for you the whole time" George said and winked at me. I laughed and felt my self blush a little at his words. I then found that I really liked Fred and George, we clicked.

They never pulled a prank on me and liked to inform me when one was about to hit. To my surprise I found myself often scheming with them. I found that as I got to my third year and they, their fifth year they had become almost protective of me and I felt a strong bond growing. I was close with Harry, Ron, and Hermione also and would hang out with them but we were not as close as some of my friends. One good friend I made was Luna Lovegood from Ravenclaw; she was weird often called Loony Lovegood behind her back, but she was a true friend. Ginny and I also became friend in my second and her first year so my trips to the Burrow during break became more frequent especially because Arella was gone. I found my hand grasping the necklace that Arella gave me.

"You okay?" Ginny asked looking at me hard.

"Oh yeah I am fine" I said releasing the heart from my fingers and smiled at her. Kala sat on my lap and Ginny scratched her head Luna smiled from where she sat on Ginny's other side. The train to Hogwarts chugged along and we flew past open fields to my 3rd year at Hogwarts.

"Hey Tala" George exclaimed as he and Fred sauntered in. I smiled and George squeezed himself into the tiny spot between me and the window. Kala mewed softly in protest as I moved over to make room for him. Fred plopped down on the other side of Luna. The car was defiantly full now with Fred, Luna, Ginny, myself, and George on one side and Hermione, Ron, Harry, and Neville on the other. George leaned closer and scratched Kala's head as if to apologize for making me and her move. It was obvious she forgave him as she purred and leaned into his hand.

"Hey did you guys all hear that Sirius Black escaped Azkaban?" Harry asked.

"He did!" I cried feeling excited. My excitement must have leaked out in my voice because everyone stared at me. "That's terrible," I lied. "How?" I asked trying to get them to stop.

"That's just it…no one knows" Ron said looking slightly green.

"Don't worry Tala, Fred and I will always be here to protect you." George said patting my leg. As laughed jolts of electricity ran up my leg from his touch and butterflies danced in my stomach.

_But what if I don't want protection? What if I want him to find me? _I realized suddenly and I stopped laughing abruptly and smiled weakly at George.

"What, don't you think we could protect you?" he asked seeing the hesitation in my smile.

"No, no of course not" I said as sarcastically as I could trying to cover up my strange feelings. Luckily it worked and everyone burst out laughing. George smirked at me and gave my shoulder a light punch. Just then the train stopped, we all looked around expectantly.

"We can't be there its too early" Hermione stated shocking us all. I could feel a chill creeping up my back and figured I was just worried, but when I started to see the others breath and my own did I realize that it had gotten really cold, fast. I looked to the window to see the rain freezing on it. I looked up at George worried and he looked down at me mirroring my concern. We glanced around fear creeping into our hearts as the lights started to flicker and then go out. We were drenched in semi-darkness, as I could see the outlines of everyone still.

"_Lumos" _I heard Hermione whisper in the dark and a small bluish light filled the car. The pitter patter of the rain wasn't the only sound anymore as we all noticed with horror that our door was being pushed open by a skeleton like hand. We all froze as the door slid back and a hooded figure glided half way through.

I felt something grab my hand and almost jumped but stopped as I figure out it was George. His hand clamped down on mine and he gave a squeeze as the creature looked around and stopped at Harry. A feeling of hopelessness filled me, as the feeling that happiness was just a far off dream, sunk deep into my bones. We all watched unable to do anything, all happiness evaporated from us, Harry fell to the floor of the car and a bright light erupted from no where. The creature was gone and the train started up again and the lights flickered back on. The cold evaporated and I looked up at George who was still squeezing my hand. I blushed and he quickly let go looking away quickly to Harry.

Just then a man with slightly graying chestnut brown hair walked in, his face lined and his cheeks hollow. Dark bags hung from under his brown eyes and his clothing was patched. He hastily slipped his wand into his robe and slipped out what looked to be just a bar of chocolate. By time he did that Harry was coming to, Hermione helped him back to his seat worry written in her face. The man broke the chocolate bar into pieces handing a piece to everyone. His eyes lingered on me and I saw such emotions flicker across his face. It startled me and I couldn't shake the feeling that I knew him a long time ago.

"Eat you will feel better" he said after he handed Harry the last piece. We all nodded, robot like, but didn't take a bite.

"Who are you?" Hermione asked boldly.

"I am Professor Lupin you new defense against the dark arts teacher. I am going to go have a word with the conductor. Eat the chocolate, I didn't poison it I swear!" he insisted and then he was gone. I took a bite and he was right I did feel better. For a while the car was full of the sounds of people chewing the chocolate.

"What was that?" Harry asked. Everyone shrugged not sure. "Did anyone else faint?" he looked around at all of us. "Who screamed?"

"Harry no one screamed and no one else fainted." Hermione said looking worried and Harry's eyes got big.

(A/N _Ugh this was shorter then I thought it was going to be! Sorry if its too short! School has me pinned and its hard but I try for my three readers!! lolz! I **reaallllyyyy** hope you liked it if you liked it review please, if you didn't like it review please and tell me why so I can try to make this story better! It means the world when you review! Thanksss!!!_)


	3. Chapter 3

(A/N _Hey everyone, I really wanted to get this out yesterday but I had two killer tests and LOTS of homework and I didn't get to post this chapter! So here ya go its here now enjoy! p.s. If you find any mistakes remember I really do, do my best to clean it up for you to read but I am not perfect!)_

Most of the school year went well besides that strange start; Fred and George rarely left my side, hanging out with me every chance they got. It made me feel loved and Ginny never missed a second to tease me about it.

There was a scare for a bit when Ron exclaimed that Sirius Black had appeared in his room one night. Well it was a scare for everyone else. I didn't believe it when Ron said Sirius would have killed him if he hadn't woken up and yelled. It made me a little mad that Ron was making things like that up.

That week Fred and George were extra bad about the whole protective thing and they did it with Ginny too then. Ginny complained to me when ever she got the chance. I knew they thought of me as a younger sister and that had to be why they treated me so. It was the only logical explanation. I was very miserable today, it was the day of Buckbeak's trial and we all knew they would condemn him guilty and he would be killed. Despite our common sense saying it was a bad ideal Harry, Hermione, Ron, and I went down to Hagrid we knew we had to stop in to comfort him. I really liked Hagrid a lot because we shared the love of magical creatures. We hurried down but to our disappointment the minister of the ministry and Dumbledore came down early and Hagrid pushed us out the back door quickly. We hurried up the hill but couldn't help but turn to watch but couldn't bear it. Hermione cried into Ron's shirt and Harry and I just stared not able to let it sink in fully. As we slowly made our way to the castle we heard Ron exclaim.

"Scabbers" and he scooped up his rat that he thought was dead, killed by Crookshanks, Kala knew better then to attack Scabbers when he was with Ron but it did stop her from begging.

Just then a deep growl tore through the air behind us and we turned to see a great big dog standing there. He leaped and grabbed for Ron, snagging his arm. Ron cried out in pain, the dog drug him along, down past the roots of a tree and into a hidden tunnel. Ron shouted as his foot caught on a root and with one final tug, a twist of his ankle, and a sickening snap he disappeared.

"Ron!" Harry shouted.

"Guys" Hermione said sounding fearful, "you do know what tree this is." We all looked up to see the Womping Willow. We all cowered down together as the tree swung but when no impact came we all peeked up, shaking with fear. There stood Crookshanks at the bottom of the trunk, his paw pressed on a twisted root and the tree stood frozen. We all hurried forward and Crookshanks led the way down the tight, low, creepy tunnel. We followed Crookshanks all the way into a house on the other side of the tunnel.

"This…it's the…we are in the shrieking shack" Hermione stood wide eyed but Harry and I were still following Crookshanks up the stairs into a room, that looked like it was once a bed room, she followed jogging to catch up. A 4 poster bed stood in the corner to the right and on it was Ron. We all ran to the bed but Ron was not looking at us he was looking past us.

"It's him, Sirius Black, he is an Animagi!" he cried pointing and we all turned to see the door to the room closing and standing behind it was a man whose long matted black hair, his lost looking grey eyes that were sunken deep into his skull, his body nothing but bones under his ragged clothing, his skin pale and waxy. He smiled at us showing pointed yellow teeth and he stepped forward. I was horrified. This was not the man I pictured to be my dad, this man looked physically and mentally ill. I thought I might cry but instead I stepped back terrified.

"If you want to kill Harry you are going to have to kill us too!" Hermione shouted shoving Harry behind her.

"Only one will die tonight!" he cried in a voice that was raspy and sounded unused.

"You betrayed my parents, you're the reason they are dead!" Harry shouted and he lunged at Sirius catching him by surprise and knocking him to the ground. They rolled on the ground Harry ending on top his wand pointed in Sirius's face.

"You wouldn't kill me" Sirius purred. Just then professor Lupin burst through the door and beckoned for Harry to get up. Harry jumped back and watched as Lupin keeping his wand pointed at Sirius walked toward him. Then lowering his wand, clasped Sirius hand and pulled him up into a hug.

"We have him! We have got him!" Sirius cried excitedly to Lupin.

"I trusted you, we trusted you! And you were letting him in!" Hermione yelled at Lupin. "And you're a werewolf!" she accused.

"How long have you known?" He asked Hermione arching an eyebrow and letting go of Sirius.

"Since Snape had us do the report on identifying werewolves." She admitted.

"Ah he was hopping someone would catch on." Lupin smiled weakly. "You really are the brightest witch of you age." I saw Hermione blush.

"Can we kill him now?" Sirius exclaimed impatiently.

"Wait they have a right to know the truth" Lupin said to Sirius.

"Wait!? I did my waiting! 12 years in Azkaban" Lupin turned and was about to say something more when a sound came from the stairs.

"_Expelliarmus!" _a shout called from behind the door frame and Lupins' wands went flying across the room. Snape walked through the door that ugly smirk creeping across his face.

"Got you now Sirius and you too Lupin." He snarled pointing his wand at both of them, Lupin backed away but Sirius becoming bold stepped forward.

"Once again you stuck your nose in business not yours and came to the wrong conclusion." Snape's wand snapped up and stabbed Sirius in the neck. Sirius cowered back and Snap leaned forward whispering softly, I couldn't hear what he said but Harry did and he looking angrily at Snape.

"_Expelliarmus!" _he cried and at that exact moment we had all shouted the same thing and the impact of the three spells sent Snape flying back into the wall. Sirius smiled and Lupin looked almost nervously to Ron.

"Give me answers now! Why did you give my parents up to Voldamort?" Harry yelled pointing the wand at both of them.

"I did no such thing but the man who did is right there! Peter Pettigrew" he pointed to Ron.

"Me? He is mental!" Ron cried terrified.

"Not you, the rat!" Sirius cried and Ron turned slightly green.

"Not Scabbers, he has been in my family for"

"12 years! An incredible long life for a common rat." Sirius pointed out. "That rat is Peter Pettigrew!"

"But he is dead you killed him!" Harry said sounding confused.

"Ah that's what I thought to until you told me he was in Hogwarts a few nights ago." Lupin said. "You see Peter was an Animagi and he turned into that rat when Sirius tried to kill him before." Lupin added looking at Ron.

"All we could find of him was his finger so they figured he was dead. I can imagine that, that rat is missing a toe."

"So?" Ron said defiantly.

"Prove it is him" Harry said. Sirius grinned excitedly and grabbed Scabbers, ripping him away from Ron.

"Don't hurt him!" Ron cried as Sirius holding Scabbers by the scruff of his neck hoisted him so that they could cast a spell. With a flick of their wands Scabbers started to grow and grow and look more human until he stood in front of us as a short man with a snout like nose and long ugly fingernails. He looked around small beady black eyes taking everything in.

"Sirius, Remus my old friends!" he cried then tried to run for it.

"No!" They called pushing him back.

"Time for you to pay" Sirius said holding up his wand a killing spell in the tip of his tongue.

"No! My father would not want his to best friends to become murders. We will save him for the dementors."

"Fine" Lupin slowly said and he whipped his wand around and ropes bound Peter. That's when Sirius finally saw me. I wondered if he would recognize me I was a bit nervous looking at my father….my father.

"Rose..?" He whispered looking shocked, floored really. "Could it….no she, it couldn't…." Then it hit him. "Tala?" he asked and Lupin spun around at the sound of that name.

Lupin had been levitating Snape so that we could take him with, but as he spun Snape fell to the floor with a loud thud. I looked up at him and saw his eyes were spilling over as he ran his eyes over me. Rose, Rose was my mother and my Gram had always said I was her spitting image, except for my eyes. My eyes were mirrored on his face that were looking at me with disbelief in there depths, shinning as they misted over, and he stepped forward looking like he wanted to hug me but was holding himself back.

"Tala?" he asked again and I felt my heart leap into my throat. Everyone's eyes were on us now curios, I knew they would be.

"Yes?" I answered and a smiled broke, brightening his face, a smile nothing like the one he wore when he found Peter, no this one was full of nothing but joy. He swooped down on me and at first I saw Harry tense. Sirius wrapped his thin but surprisingly strong arms around me and I thought he would squeeze my breath out of me. My arms circled around him too and as I looked over his shoulder I saw tears glinting in Lupin's eyes.

"I…" Sirius started as he pulled away. "You don't remember me do you? No of coarse not you were just a baby when I left." His joy was bubbling over. "You were the one thing that kept me alive, believe it or not. I knew I was going to see my little girl no matter what it took. I would see you, return to you." I didn't stop looking at my long lost father but I knew there was shock on everyone's faces as they realized what he said, his little girl. I grinned madly, up at him; his is hands grasping my shoulders, like he would never let go.

"Oh you look just like her." he whispered. "I wish she could be here to see you." He looked deep into my eyes so much like his.

"What is going on here?" I heard Ron cry. I turned around unable to stop smiling.

"This, this is my dad!"

We couldn't stop and explain it all, no mater how much I really wanted to, we had to get Peter to Hogwarts to prove my father was innocent. And it just went down hill from there. We had made it out to the outskirts of the Womping Willow when it happened. Lupin who was keeping check of Snape and Peter went ridged.

"Look!" Hermione shouted pointing to the moon, the full moon. Lupin's face went blank and Sirius ran up to him.

"Remus tell me you took your potion" he cried grabbing hold of Lupin as he slouched over then threw his head up and we all saw the immediate changes. His eyes went cat like yellow with slits, his mouth hung open showing razor sharp fangs, and he slowly grew taller.

"Remember who you are!" Sirius shouted "Remember who you are in here!" he wildly thumped his fist over Lupins heart. But Lupin was lost and as he grew taller his clothes ripped from his back, his skin growing paler, long chipped claws grew from his fingers. We watched in slowly growing horror as he transformed into a beast before our eyes. He threw Sirius from him and crouched whimpering, we stared as his whimpering continued.

"Professor?" Hermione asked walking closer. "Professor Lupin, can you hear me?" she asked stopping a few feet away.

He looked up then lifted his snout into the air and let out a blood chilling howl. Next thing we knew Sirius, in his great big shaggy dog form, leapt onto Lupin trying to draw him away from us.

In that split second of time I had to think, I did two things. First I looked for Peter and saw that in the panic he had gotten away and I felt my heart falter. Then as I took in what Sirius had done and I did the one thing I could do to help.

I became the panther. The first animal I had ever become and my strongest. I took two graceful bounds and jumped onto the great beasts back, hanging on with my claws. He howled and reached back desperate to get me off. I sunk my long, pointed, fangs into the flesh on his shoulder and he screamed. I tasted sweat and something fowl before his claws found the nape of my neck and dug in. He picked me up tearing my incisors from his now bloody back. He pulled me up into the air and next thing I knew I was flying through the air.

I landed on my side close to Hermione, Harry, and Ron. I stayed still trying to get my bearings but then quickly scrambled to feet when I heard a yelp. I just caught Lupin throwing Sirius to the side and running after him. I followed forgetting about everyone else, reaching the beast as he made his way for Sirius, I let out a powerful cat roar and Lupin wipped around to face me. I saw Sirius look at me a lean, sleek, black panther with startling purple eyes, and I caught a hint of pride in those wise grey eyes, but there was no time to dwell in the moment.

Lupin charged me and I jumped back on my hind legs and swatted with my razor sharp claws. Lupin ducked and his clawed hand captured my leg and jerked lifting me up only to be dropped as Sirius leapt and sunk his teeth into that arm.

I fell, smashing my skull on a rock as Sirius was thrown to the side, everything blured then went black.

(A/N _oOo left you hanging I hope!! Haha sorry if you hate those kind of endings! I will try to post the next chapter as soon as I can but I wont make any promises. In the mean time reviews are ALWAYS appreciated!! Thanks sooooooo much for reading!!!)_


	4. Chapter 4

(A/N _Whoa! Ha I got this one out fast! Couldn't wait! Some of the parts are from the movie more then the book sorry if you don't like that! Reminder I edit it all by myself so sorry if you find mistakes I really do try to fix it up before putting it on! Enjoy!! p.s. this is a longer one!)_

I jolted up right and looked wildly around, only to find I was in the hospital wing. Hermione stood next to my bed with Harry looking down at Ron who lay in the bad next to me, out cold. Dumbledore was walking away and closing the doors to the wing behind him. Hermione turned back to Harry and pulled out her time turner. I leapt to my feet and was by there side in an instant, ignoring the way the room spun.

"What happened?" I asked and they and they looked up shocked to see me standing there.

"They have Sirius" Harry looked a little distraught.

"What's that?" he asked Hermione pointing then to the turner.

"It's a time turner" I answered.

"Precisely" Hermione said and she threw the chain around Harry's head.

"I'm going too!" I said defiantly. Harry smiled weakly.

"I don't think you should Tala" he said softly.

"Yes I am that's my father they have!"

"Alright if you are feeling up to it" Hermione said, giving Harry a look, and she included me then turned the turner three timed sending us three hours back. I followed as she explained what she had just done to Harry and we watched us going down to Hagrid's.

"What's going to happened to Sirius now that they have him?" I asked suddenly as we hid behind pumpkins in Hagrid's garden and watched ourselves in his cabin. They looked a bit uncomfortable.

"Well he was going to be kissed." Hermione said looking disturbed.

"No!" I cried.

"Shh! We will save him!" she added and we watched as we left the house then saw that we were coming straight for ourselves. We quickly ran into the woods. It wasn't long before ourselves, three hours ago, ran off and the minister and Dumbledore came down. We waited as they entered the cabin then Harry hurried over to Buckbeak who waited to be executed. He bowed and then grabbed Buckbeak's chain and pulled; after a few pulled Buckbeak stood and followed very reluctantly I might add. We raced into the woods and smiled at saving Buckbeak.

"And now we wait." We watched as we Ron was drug by Sirius into the tunnel and then we followed. Then Lupin went down the tunnel and then Snape. We waited and waited and then we came out.

We watched as the scene unfolded. Sirius and I fought off Lupin and then Harry was moving.

Hermione and I followed running to keep up. He ran to the lake and I felt a chill creep into my bones and I soon found out why. There on the opposite shore of the lake was Harry and Sirius and a whole flock of dementors. They flew around and around weakening Harry and Sirius and we watched horrified as they both dropped to the ground.

"He will come!" Harry said and watched as the dementors flew closer for the kill.

"No one is coming Harry" Hermione whispered and Harry ran forward and out of his wand came the most powerful patronus I have ever seen. A great stag erupted from the tip of Harry's wand and it chased all the dementors off leaving an exhilarated Harry.

"It was me" he breathed. We watched silently as Snape came down and found there bodies he had them removed and they took Sirius into the castle.

We climbed on Buckbeak flew up to the window that, they explain, Dumbledore happened to mention Sirius was in. We got close and knocked; a surprised and weary Sirius swung opened the window and laughed seeing what we were doing. He swung on Buckbeak in front of me and behind Harry and we flew up to the Astronomy tower. We landed and jumped down. Sirius immediately hugged me.

"It might be a while until I see you again and I just want to tell you, I love you!" He told me and I felt my lower lip quiver and he took hold of the chain we used to hold onto to steer Buckbeak and he turned to Hermione.

"You really are the brightest witch of your age you know." And she blushed. Into the air he went and I whispered.

"I love you." We hurried back down to the hospital wing, with seconds to spare and I fell down in the bed for a long needed rest.

* * *

I opened my eyes to find Ginny, Luna, Harry, and Hermione all sitting around.

"She is awake." Luna alerted everyone.

"Hey you" Ginny said laughing "sleep long enough?" I laughed and sat up. Mrs. Pumfrey hurried in and after checking me over gave me the okay and told me I could leave soon, Ron on the other hand would be here a while.

"Oh you better watch out Fred and George were raving mad this morning after they found out you went and got yourself all banged up." Ginny teased and I couldn't help but blush.

There was a bang as the doors were hastily shoved open. "Speak of the devils here they are" Ginny flashed a good luck smiled and she, Luna, Harry, and Hermione all left me alone with the sleeping Ron and, yes terribly mad, Fred and George.

They stormed up right to where I sat on my bed. I could feel a bandage wrapped around my head, a few cuts on my cheeks and arms which were visible, and what felt like a bandage on my leg. It didn't look too good I assumed. Fred sat in on chair by the right side of my bed and George sat on the bed next to him. For a while they just glared at me while I sized up there anger. Their fire red hair wasn't helping.

"What were you thinking?!" Fred started.

"You could have been hurt" George butted in.

"Worse" Fred added taking in the bandages.

"Or killed!" George said waving his hand in the air.

"I know but I had to help!" I said defending my self. I could feel the bang of a headache coming on and they had only just started.

"Why would you!" Fred asked even though I just told him.

"I **had** to" I said putting a little more emphasis on the had.

"Well it was stupid!" George stated.

"You shouldn't have!" Fred put in. I knew I shouldn't, it was a bad excuse, it was wrong, but I couldn't help it, I hated having them yell at me.

I let my hand reach up and grasp at my head squinting just for the affect, even though the pain was real. Every thud hurt more then the first and I could feel my pulse in the very spot that the bandage covered. In seconds, their faces softened and Fred reached for my right hand that lay on the blankets. He grasped it and looked deep into my eyes.

"You know we are only yelling because we care about you" he sighed.

"I know but tell my head that."

"You should rest we shouldn't have come so soon, but we just had to see that you were alright." George said reached up and took my hand away from my head. As his touch I felt chills rush down my arm and my heart fluttered.

"Yes rest" Fred pushed and he patted my hand; then released it. George held on to my other hand for a little longer as Fred stood. He looked deep into my grey eyes with his deep chestnut ones, he sighed deep and I could read the worry in his eyes. The he let go of my hand and was gone following Fred. The tingling feeling slowly disappeared from my palm; I sighed and laid back for some well needed rest for my poor throbbing brain.

* * *

I woke very early in my own bed, just a few days ago I will still in the Hospital wing nursing my wounds. My head was healed of the slightly deep wound I received after crashing into the rock that Lupin threw me down on to. The small scrapes from the heat of the battle were gone and the cuts on my right leg where Lupin's claws had dug in when he lifted me were scarred, there for life, madam Pumfrey had sadly informed me.

I weakly sat up from my bed wanting to savor this last day here at school. I hurriedly got dressed and looked around, everyone was still sound asleep so I snuck down to the common room. I sat in one of the cushiony couches by the roaring fire and relaxed.

I heard him before I saw him and I quickly spun around. George was there in mid creep and the funniest look on his face, a mix of surprise and laughter. I giggled at his failed attempt sitting back down and he, only pretending to be mad, hoped over the top of the couch, flopping down next to me.

"How did you know?!" he demanded.

"I could hear you" I smiled.

"But I couldn't even hear my self and if I have to admit it my ears are much larger than yours!" He insulted himself, making me laugh and I realized it was my animal enhanced hearing kicking in.

I often found when I least expected it my animal senses would sneak through the barrier between me and my animal self. Some I allowed on purpose like the enhanced sight and sense of smell and of coarse the hearing. I just laughed all the harder and he looked confused.

"Don't laugh at me, especially when I don't get it!" he cried grinning and he gave me a little shove.

"Hey that's your fault!" I said struggling to regain my balance and then I shoved him.

"Oh knock it off you two love birds" I heard from behind me. I turned to find Ginny with a teasing smirk playing on her lips. George jumped up and blushed but I knew better then to give Ginny the satisfaction of a blush.

We planed to spend the last day together, everyone, Ginny, Luna, Harry, Ron (fresh from the hospital wing), Hermione, Neville, Fred, George, and myself. It was a truly unforgettable day with all my good friends and saying final goodbyes at the train station was hard, Ginny and I promised to spend everyday together when we got home and then I followed Gram to her old Buick.

The summer sped by and Ginny, Fred, and George accompanied me to Diagon ally when I decided I would try out for Quidditch team as a chaser the next year.

After really mulling it over still I couldn't decide if I wanted the Nimbus 2000 or the Nimbus 2001, both, by the way, very nice brooms. I eventually went with the Nimbus 2001 whose handle was a smooth black and end of the twigs came to a point that was silver. I loved it and wished for no other broom. I always flew to the Weasleys with Kala perched on the tip of my broom as I soared over the ground; I could only imagine how much that made me look like a true witch.

We held matches all summer that were usually Me, Ginny, and George, vs. Ron, Fred; and every time Fred protested that it wasn't not fair. So the days Luna would come with me, she lived right up the road, she would borrow a cleansweep and it would be Ginny, Luna, and myself against Fred, George, and Ron, we girls always won.

They even took me with to the Quidditch world cup. That was an adventure all in itself, the game was good but what happened after that was not. Death eaters invaded and someone cast the dark mark, spreading fear into the hearts of all.

In no time the two month break slipped past and before I knew it we were back at the train station staying goodbye to our families. As we sat in the great hall that night after our feast, that was as usually, indescribably wonderful Dumbledore made a very important announcement.

"This year we shall be holding the Triwizard Tournament!" a buzz broke out among all the students as they whispered excitedly to one another.

"Although" Dumbledore continued and the room fell silent "the ministry has come to the conclusion that for your safety no one under the age of 17 may enter the tournament!" an angry roar broke out from most of the students under 17 then and I saw Fred and George frown angrily and join the shouts. I shook my head as Dumbledore explained further then dismissed us.

The angry whispers hissed along all the way up the stairs and into the common room. I left with Ginny and Hermione leaving all the guys to complain about the age rule. I knew better then to question it but a little part of me wouldn't have minded entering.

* * *

I sat with Hermione in the great hall the next morning where the goblet sat waiting for daring students to throw in their name. George and Fred burst into the room holding vials and smiling proudly.

Thank you" the slapped hands with other students.

"Well we have done it!" Fred announced happily.

"Cooked it up this morning" George exclaimed.

It's not going to work" Hermione said rolling her eyes.

They plopped down next to Hermione and me, George straddling the bench next to me and Fred next to Hermione.

"Oh yeah, why is that Granger?" they asked Hermione who slammed her book closed wearing a look that was a mix of amusement and pity.

"You see that? That's an age line, Dumbledore drew it himself." She explained pointing to the faint blue ring around the goblet.

"So?" they chirped enjoying this.

"So" she asked sounding slightly disgusted. "A genius like Dumbledore couldn't possibly be fooled by something so pathetically dimwitted as an age potion."

"Ah, but that's why it's so brilliant" George exclaimed.

"Because it is so pathetically dimwitted" Fred finished. I shook my head as they jumped up and Fred and George pulled out the cork on their age potions.

"Ready Fred" George asked.

"Ready George" Fred answered and I watched quite amused as they tapped bottles and chugged the stuff. We all waited but no real change came to there bodies.

"Ha-ha!" they cheered and stepped over the line. Nothing happened; they strutted forward and threw two pieces of paper into the blue flames. Still nothing happened. The two cheered and patted each others backs but just then the goblet spit out the papers, throwing them back. When they sat up snow white beards hung from there chins down to their waists. They looked at each other.

"You said"

"You said" They shouted and tackled one another rolling over the floor as shouts of laughter burst from everyone at the sight of the two.

* * *

I must say it came as a surprise when the next day Harry's name was spit from the flame and I felt dread sink into my bones.

As for school the year was really quite boring except for the first challenge with the dragons leaving Victor and Harry tied for first Harry got popular fast. Truthfully I enjoyed watching the dragons, they were powerfully stunning creatures.

But the thing that had me, all the girls, excited was the Yule ball. I was even asked to it by a boy from Ravenclaw named Nate Gryffyn.

He was a tall muscular boy 1 year older then I; he had short rich coffee colored hair that came to his forehead. His eyes were a sea green with a tinge of blue. He was handsome and even Ginny admitted she was jealous. She was going with Neville who nervously asked her. Really she wouldn't have been aloud unless someone in the 5th year and up would have asked her.

I wore a dress that fell down to my feet and the top to my waist was baby blue silk that was ended by a light blue wrap and from then down it was, a mix of blue, white, and at the ends patches of deep maroon, the material was light and silky. I had a pair of flats with a light blue ribbon that tied off a little ways up my calf. I captured my thick curls in a loose bun, letting a few curls slip past to hang by my face, and I let Ginny put a little makeup on me.

She brushed on a light blue eye shadow, little black eyeliner, light pink lip stick, and a smidge of pale rose blush.

She was wearing a sky blue dress that fell to the floor, with a brown wrap that ended in a loose bow in the back. The dress was perfect in the way it complemented her bright red hair that was wrapped up in a braided bun and looked awesome. She had even let me try a curling spell on her bangs that fell free and I was happy when it successfully curled them to perfection. Her shoes were also a pair of flats but they were brown and tied off at the ankle. She had a bit of brown eye shadow, black eye liner, peach lip stick, and light pink blush.

We walked to meet our dates together admiring everyone's outfits. Luna sadly hadn't been asked to go no mater how hard we tried to get her a date but Hermione was there and she had on a long pink dress with ruffles at the shoulders. Her hair was pulled back in a tight bun with a few ringlets of hair next to her face. She stood arm in arm with Victor Crum who had eyes only for her. Seeing us smiled nervously and gave a wave and we waved back, giving her a quick thumbs up, giggling like two 10 year old girls.

Neville and Nate were waiting. Neville had on black trousers and jacket, with a white shirt underneath with a neat white bow tie. Nate looked great with his own smoky grey trousers and grey jacket, he had a white shirt on underneath and silver, grey bow tie. I took his arm and he looked me over with a complementing smile on his face as we walked into the great hall.

Table with white tablecloths sat on the outskirts and the floor in the middle was open, and a stage sat to the right where the Weird Sister's were playing some soft music. The roof showed a clear starry night with a slight shower of dusty snow that stopped before coating the people below, and people were already out on the floor dancing. Three grand white trees stood at the front of the hall and icicles hung from the roof. Everything was white, blue, and/or had an icy look to it, it was splendid.

I spotted Fred and Angelina dancing and Fred was beaming but there was no sign of George. Although Fred looked stunning in his black suit, I couldn't get a good look at him and soon he and Angelina were soon lost in the crowd.

Nate, smiling, took my hand and led me out into the thick of it and we danced and danced. I couldn't help but look, for George; I couldn't bear to think of him sitting all alone in the common room while we danced the night away with out him.

Nate and I had taken a seat and he had gone to get us drinks. Ginny walked over grinning and I stood to meet her.

"Hey how is it going?" I asked.

"Great, this is so much fun!" she exclaimed. "Where is Nate?"

"Oh he went to get drinks." I informed her and she nodded.

"Oh, someone is look-" she started but saw she lost my attention.

There he was looking amazing, George wore a black suit much like Fred's with a black vest and loosely hanging tie, but as I looked at George my breath caught in my throat.

He was looking, for someone as his chestnut eyes scanned the crowd. His hands were shoved deep into his pockets and I glanced at Ginny who was smirking madly.

Just then as I looked back George's eyes found me and he stopped dead and just started. My heart leapt into my through, trying to suffocate me I could only guess, because I started to feel light headed. Ginny grabbed my arm and I crashed down to earth, seeing I was okay and that George was walking towards me, Ginny disappeared.

"You look….amazing" George complimented sweetly.

"You do to" I managed to get out. Amazing was an understatement, he looked gorgeous, breathtaking, too good for words.

We just smiled at each other for a while and in that time Nate returned and handed me my drink of butterbeer. I saw a flash of something in George's eyes as he looked down coldly on Nate, who wasn't really too much shorter then he was.

I took a sip from my cup and then set it on the table and Nate did the same but George just kept glaring not saying a word a frown plastered on his face.

"George, this is Nate my date" I introduced but George didn't mover of let up his stare. I stood waiting for George to say something and the tension sat heavy on my shoulders.

"Would you like to go dance?" I could hear nervousness in Nate's voice and I knew that George was making him uneasy, as I could even feel the tension in the air around us.

I nodded and smiled letting him take my hand and lead me away. As he did I turned back to George who followed us with his eyes and I glared, angry at him for being so cold.

We danced and as a slow song came on I felt a tap on my shoulder. I saw Nate's eyes get big and as I turned I found Fred and understood Nate's sudden hesitation.

"Hi Fred" I said cheerfully.

"Hey Tala, how has your night been going?"

"Good. Oh this is my date Nate!" I turned to Nate who still looked weary of Fred. "You met his twin George a bit ago, this is Fred" I said trying to make his relax. Fred smiled at him which helped a lot.

"How do ya do?" Fred asked and he held out his hand. Obviously seeing that this really was a different guy Nate smiled back and shook his hand. "You don't mind if I steal Tala for a dance do you?" Fred asked putting his arm around my shoulder.

"Of course not I am just going to get a bit to eat" he said looking to me.

"Okay see you in a little" I said as Fred stole me away. He took my left hand and I rested my right on his shoulder. His right sat on my hip and he looked down at me.

"What was up with Nate? He was looking at me like I was some two headed beast." Fred asked looking genuinely concerned.

"I have a pretty good ideal; I am going to need to speak with George later." I said through clenched teeth and Fred knew better then to ask any more.

As we danced along he took my hand that he was holding and put it on his shoulder and wrapped his arms around my waist in a very comforting way. I got closer and grasped my hands behind his neck, resting my head on his shoulder.

We danced along like that, I was completely content to stay like that, Fred was like an older brother and I loved him dearly. The song ended and the time was nearing 12 and the crowd was a bit thinner. Fred and I parted with smiles and I met back up with Nate.

"Who was that?" he asked and I knew he was just curios maybe even jealous.

"Oh Fred, he is one of my best friends, more like my older brother" I reassured him and Nate nodded looking relived.

"You know what it is getting late I should really go" I said just as the need for sleep caught up with me. He walked me out to the doors where it was more private.

"I had so much fun with you!" I said smiling warmly and I really had he was such a nice guy.

"Me too. Well goodnight." He said and I couldn't help but hug him, placing a quick kiss on his cheek.

I heard a small almost inaudible cough but my sensitive hearing caught it. I let go of Nate who blushed and we parted.

I looked up the stairs and caught sight of a black back going around the corner. I gathered my dress in my hands and, after making sure Nate was out of sight, raced up the steps and round the corner. I saw him, head bowed, but I could just see the tips of his fire red hair as he turned the second corner. I raced after the fleeing figure and caught up with him.

"What is wrong with you!?" I cried cutting him off, George looked startled but he didn't answer. "Why?" I asked him growing frustrated quickly.

"Why what?" he spit out at me and I was a bit surprised to hear the bitterness in his voice.

"You know what!" I spit back, "My date, just about scared him out of his skin with your glaring!" I shouted.

He just shrugged looking away from me.

"Look at me when I am talking to you!" I was angry and just getting angrier. "What in the world made you do it? He is a perfectly nice guy and we were enjoying ourselves!" I yelled.

I could see muscles pop in his jaw as he clenched it and he still wasn't looking at me.

"I told you to look at me!" I growled at him and he shifted uneasily. "I don't know what your problem is but if you don't explain yourself you can just say goodbye to our friendship!" I threatened, this got his attention and he finally looked down at me his eyes blank and unreadable.

I waited and the time ticked by but he didn't speak.

"Well I see you have made your decision" I couldn't believe it he was just going to let me go; I could feel the tears welling up in my eyes. "Fine then!" the tears pushed against my eye lids.

"Tala" he whispered.

"No just leave me alone, okay, don't talk to me anymore!" I spun around just as the dam broke and the tears poured down my cheeks.

I ran blindly back to my room, scrubbed the makeup off and changed quickly, throwing the dress roughly into my trunk slamming it closed. I fell on my pillow and let it all go, the swell of tears released in waves. I soon fell asleep dreaming of water choking me and there free of the water George. I called to him to help me but he just stood and stared as I sunk deeper down into the merky water.

(A/N _So did you like it?! If you did review please!!! I LOVE reading the reviews, all 7 of them! More would be nice but don't worry I won't stop writing this story and make you guys review more. It was longer then usually and I really hope you liked it! I will posted the next one as soon as I can!_)


	5. Chapter 5

_(A/N Wow two in one day! I couldn't not posted it right away so here it is! Enjoy! Reminder I edit this all by myself so I am not perfect and their will be mistakes and such! Sorry if you freak about that kind of stuff but I do try my best! Thanks for reading!!)_

I kept my word to the icy core and ignored him the next day. I knew my eyes were probably still puffy from crying so hard last night and when he saw me I hoped his heart broke just like mine had.

The rest of the school year went like that the tension slowly, very slowly decreasing as time passed but I didn't give in. I didn't break down and cry for him to forgive me for being to cold, I didn't tell him that even thought I didn't like what he did that I forgave him.

It wasn't long before it was the last day at Hogwarts. Harry had won the Tournament, Cedric Diggory was dead and Voldamort was back. I believed Harry even though not many others did. It was a horrible end to the school year and everyones spirits were normaly very low.

That last day we all went down to breakfast early and the owls came, most from parents telling there kids how excited they were to see them, but mine was different but just as exciting. It read,

_Dear Tala,_

_You will be staying with the Weasley bunch for the summer. I have decided to go visit family across the sea and I thought you might rather spend it with your friends. I have already talked with Mrs. Weasley and she accepted in a heartbeat you will be going straight home with them, for I have already left. She really seems to like you she called us family and it made me smile. I know you will enjoy your summer, I will miss you._

_Love,_

_Gram_

When I first read it, I felt sad that I wouldn't be seeing her but as I read it again, the joy mounted and I smiled.

"Ginny!" I cried and she looked over, fork half way to her mouth, that hung open.

"What?" she asked looking alarmed, dropping her fork and everyone else looked alarmed too. I shoved the letter at her and everyone watched looking apprehensive as she read. As he eyes scanned the page a smile grew on her face, everyone around looked confused as she put the letter down and fisted the air.

"Yes!" she cried and looking around she saw everyone's confused faces she added. "Tala's staying with us!" and their faces broke into grins. I couldn't help but blush as the Weasley boys gave each other high fives all but George who had taken to eating with his other friends Lee, Angelina, Katie and I think her name was Alex, no it was Alicia, maybe. Then I fell as it hit me, a whole summer break with, yet without, George…could I take it?

* * *

The next day we left for the train and it was Luna, Ginny, Fred, and myself on one side of the car and Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Neville on the other. George was in a different car. I forced my self to act happy the ride home but I could just barely and I didn't think I was fooling Ginny or Fred.

We met Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, after saying bye to our friends and promising to write, at the station and walked out to the car, me arm in arm with Ginny, with Fred on my left, and George was ahead, alone. He had become sort of an outcast from the rest of the family. I had told them all that we had a big fight and we were mad at each other. We climbed into the car that would be taking us home and the ride was quiet until Ron, who was the first to notice, spoke loudly to his mum and dad.

"This isn't the way home? Where are we going?"

"We will tell you when we get there" Mr. Weasley said not turning and the awkward silence fell over us all once more. It wasn't until we stopped in front of a row of houses in a small amount of time actually did Fred speak.

"So what is going on?"

"Not here" Mrs. Weasley warned and we watched speechless as the houses slowly slid apart. They hurried us up to the steps and knocked. The door was opened by Lupin who smiled warmly and beckoned for us to come in holding his finger to his lip showing us to be quiet. We snuck through the hall into a dinning hall where after the door closed behind us Lupin spoke loudly.

"Welcome, welcome glad you got here safely."

"Who is here?" a voice asked from the kitchen and Sirius walked out. In seeing me he dropped the apple he was holding and ran forward, meeting me as I ran to him too. He scooped me up and squeezed me close.

"Your here!" I cried. I looked to see everyone looking confused except for Ron, Mr. Weasley, and Mrs. Weasley who all smiled at the reunion.

"Welcome!" he spoke cheerfully to them all.

"Come, come" Mrs. Weasley shoved everyone else in. "Dumbledore should be here soon." And she ran out of the room quickly before anyone could ask.

"Eat!" Sirius said and he clapped his hands, dishes appeared on the table then he took to explaining to those who didn't know yet that he was my dad. We sat, George as far away as he could get from us, and I felt bad, for the first time in being mad at him I saw that his whole family had sided with me even his own twin brother.

I would come around corner during the school year and see them heads together whispering ferociously but when they would see me they would stop, Fred getting up smiling at me, George would stand and storm off.

I couldn't help but feel a little bad but as I watched him shove the food into his mouth hastily then escape the room to find his mom, just to get away from us all, no regret in his eyes, a little more of my heart shattered in to millions of tiny pieces.

Dumbledore did come later to explain that Hermione would be coming in a week or so and that we were not to tell Harry anything, not matter what. Dumbledore had started up the Order of the Phoenix, a group of people against Lord Voldamort and ready to fight when they needed to, and this very house was headquarters. We need to keep it very quiet because the ministry couldn't find out about it either. For his own safety we couldn't tell Harry anything because the letters could be intercepted. He was safer not knowing anything anyway Dumbledore explained, stressing the fact that we couldn't tell him.

To get my mind of all the depressing things like Voldamort and George I spent most of my time alone with Ginny or Sirius and even Lupin once.

Lupin had pulled me aside wanting to tell me something important. He took me aside into an empty room and at first he just smiled at me and I could see his eyes were filling up.

"What is it?" I asked.

"I am sorry Tala, it is just I am so proud of you" his hands gripped my shoulders. I smiled at his kind words.

"Your father is so proud, Sirius is." He added. "Oh you look so much like her" he went on looking dreamy, like he was going back in time, into his own memories.

"Rose, your mother, very beautiful, she was and poor Sirius fell hard." He looked like Gram I concluded, as I watched him, she looked just like that when she thought of the past.

"They had you and Rose passed in birth and Sirius told me he had decided to take his life but when he saw you he couldn't. Then he had to run, the ministry was on him for the false murder of Peter but he would see you again, he told me. I visited you a few times when I could, without it looking suspicious of course." He was gone, not really in the room with me now.

"Then I saw you in the train and I couldn't help but think it was you, and then I saw your name and knew it was you, it had to be. I couldn't tell Sirius or he might try to see you scare you maybe and get himself caught. So I didn't tell him, it was what had to be done. He forgave me because it all worked out, you are together and that is all that matters." Lupin looked down at me the dreamy look gone.

"I waited for him, I knew he was innocent" I informed him.

"You were right of course." Lupin agreed.

When I was with Sirius we would sit and talk for hours straight he told me all about my mum saying I looked just like her except for my eyes, hers were a light chestnut. I never missed that dreamy look he got in his eyes when he talked about her, the same look he got when he looked at me.

He was also very interested in the fact that I was an Animagi passed down in birth, if that was even what it was. He told me how my mum, who was an Animagi as well, was a black cat in her Animagi form, he was impressed I was a big black panther, saying that was a good strong animal. I had hesitated to tell him I could turn into more then just the Panther, but I knew I would some time.

"Dad" I said, not quite used to the feel of that word on my lips, as one of the familiar comfortable silences fell over us.

"Hum" he asked looking to me.

"Dad there is something important I need to tell you. You can't tell anyone it's a secret only Gram and Arella knew" Kala who was stretched out in front of the fire mewed a hey in protest. "And Kala, they were the only ones I told." He looked surprised no one knew I could speak to animals except with Arella, but she was special.

"You understood Kala's meow?" I took a deep breath.

"Promise not to tell anyone?" I asked. He nodded. "I-I can turn into more then just the panther dad." He looked startled.

"How much more?" he asked.

"Anything, you name it." I said smiling sheepishly. "Because I can turn into anything I have also learned to understand them and speak to them inside my head and out." I added. He just stared and I didn't know what to do.

"Amazing" he whispered then and he looked me in the eyes, he was impressed. "That's brilliant!" he cried and I smiled glad it went well. To prove it I told him to tell me to turn into things that where small enough to fit into this room without any problems. He was so proud I could tell.

"No telling" I reminded him.

"I know, I promise." And he wrapped his knarred pinky finger around mine in a pinky swear.

The next few days I was happy for the most part. It just upset me greatly that every time I sat at the table and George was already sitting there, he would abruptly stand and leave. It got to me so much that I couldn't stand it.

That morning I woke up early, as usually, and was eating at the table when George came down and dropped into a chair at the table. Thinking of how he always fled when I sat I guessed he must not want to be around me so I stood my chair scrapping loudly on the floor drawing the eyes of the few that were already down eating and I stormed away from my still half full plate.

I heard someone following and I charged up to the second story as fast as I could still hear the feet behind me. As I reached the landing a hand grabbed my arm stopping me. I spun around to find George standing on the top step looking ashamed.

"What do you want?"

"I want" he stopped as the chill in my voice sunk in "I want to apologize, I am an idiot." I soften immediately; this is what I dreamed of him saying every night.

"Really?"

"Yes it, I was stupid, let just forget about it. It's in the past and I want you in my future more." He said melting the ice that had grown accustom to clinging to my heart.

"Oh George" I cried and I swung my arms around his neck and buried my head into his shoulder. I must have caught him off guard because I felt him sway but then his arms wrapped around my waist.

"So we are good?" he asked pulling away.

"Yes, we are just fine!" I said smiling and he took my hand leading me back down to breakfast. When we came into the dinning room the few people, Ginny, Ron, Hermione, who came yesterday, and Mrs. Weasley, they smiled as they saw my hand in his. I sat back down next to Ginny who smiled brightly and George took the place next to me.

The rest of the break went nicely everyone got along well until Harry got here. He was pretty mad because Dumbledore made us promises not to tell him anything. I couldn't believe the first day back to Hogwarts was coming tomorrow we hurried around Diagon ally gathering last minute supplies and packed everything so it was ready to go.

It hurt me so much to see Sirius so depressed. I must have hugged him three billion times before we left for the station only for him to make the bright suggestion that he go with in dog form of course.

It was so fun walking to the station which was actually close enough to do so. He ran along chasing anything and everything barking like mad. I longed to join him but knew I couldn't people would freak if they saw a big black panther running down the street with a big black shaggy wolfhound.

As we got ready to say goodbye Sirius jumped back on his hind legs throwing his big paws over my shoulders spooking Kala who was in my arms. He looked deep into my eye with his grey ones and then gave me a great big kiss on the cheek.

"Okay, okay! Down boy!" I laughed pushing him aside as he tried to keep licking my face. "I wont forget you" I reminded him, my thoughts drifting to the mirror he gave me, all I had to do was say his name and he would be there.

I smiled grabbed his ears and planted a kiss on his silky forehead then ran up onto the train as the last whistle blew. I sat by the window George had saved me and watched as the train started to move and Sirius ran along with it, until it left the station. I heard three muffled barks and then he was gone.

I felt George slid his arm around my shoulder and Fred who sat next to Luna at the other end of the bench smiled at me. It was as usual me by the window, George, Ginny, Luna, and Fred, then on the other side Ron, Hermione, Harry, and Neville. Kala strutted from Luna's lap across everyone else's to mine bringing a smile to my lips.

"_Forget about that mutt"_ she purred "_you have me!"_

_(A/N I love that smart mouthed cat! Hope you loved it! If you did remember to review becuase I LOVE reading what you think about my story!! I will try to get the next chapter out ASAP!! Thanks again for reading!)_


	6. Chapter 6

(A/N _Yay! I got it out sooner then I thought I was going to! Whooo! Hope you all loveee it_!! _p.s. hey could you help me_, _I really want to write another love story bout Georgie(lol) but I don't know how to do it, if you have any sugestions I would LOVE to hear them!! Thanks!!)_

At the first feast in the hall at Hogwarts we were utterly shocked to see that, after Harry confirmed it, our new defense against the dark arts teach was from the ministry. Hermione was disgusted saying the ministry was interfering with Hogwarts, I got the strangest feeling in the pit of my stomach and I knew this year would be different from all the others.

A few days into the first week at Hogwarts I met up with Nate. He had gotten a bit taller and stockier. I guessed he would be trying for the Quidditch team again as the Keeper.

The keeper protected the three hoops at the end of the field. I wanted to be a chaser so badly; they tried to score in the hoops the Keeper protected. Fred and George were our Beaters, they kept the Bludgers away from the team, Harry was the Seeker, Ron was trying for the Keeper, and Angelina was a Chaser and captain, Katie was a Chaser, and Alicia was the last Chaser. George and Fred promised to put in a good word for me at the tryouts.

"The tryouts are," Fred had said.

"Tomorrow at 10" George had finished smiling.

"Hey Tala" Nate said a bit after Fred and George had told me the good news.

"Hi Nate, how have you been?" I asked.

"Great, hey would you want to go to Hogsmeade tomorrow, with me?"

"I would love to!" I exclaimed and the excitement started building. "I have Quidditch tryouts at 8, so meet at the door to the castle around 10? Sound good to you?" I asked.

"Brilliant! See you then" he said and walked away looking extraordinarily happy and I couldn't help but smile. I of course told Ginny immediately and Hermione, who squealed for me.

I walked down to the field, Nimbus under my arm, I was geared up and Fred and George were walking next to me giving me pointers but I just ignored them, if my skill alone wasn't going to get me on the team I would live, and if I made it on the team that was good enough for me.

"Okay, guys I think got this one" my voice so calm I think it startled them. Fred smiled first and patted my shoulder George just smirked at my tranquility.

"We know, you will blow them all away." Fred said and then we all mounted our brooms and rose into the air.

I tried to slow my now scrambling brain and concentrate. I was surprised as where ever the ball moved and my eyes followed it seemed to slow down and I saw everything. I guessed it was my cat like reflexes that made my actions so precise. I scored every goal I shot, stole every pass I aimed for, and did it all flying with ease.

I think even Fred and George were dumbstruck at my performance. I did feel bad making poor Ron look foolish not being able to stop even one of the quaffles I threw at the goals.

As we landed to end the tryout George gave me a high five and beamed at me and Fred swung his arm around my shoulders and bragged to everyone who could hear that he taught me everything I knew, as if.

I glanced down at my watch to see it was 9:00 I had an hour to get ready. I slipped from under Fred's arm walking backwards and talking to them at the same time.

"Hey I really got to go, oh you guys going to Hogsmeade?"

"Yeah, see ya Tala!" they both cheered and they waved at me as I turned and ran.

I grabbed Ginny on the way to our rooms begging her to help me. She helped me pick out my outfit which consisted of a plain baby blue v-neck shirt, a light, black jacket, a pair of navy skinny jeans, and my beloved black high top converse.

Ginny looked at me and smiled satisfied with her work. She pulled at my hair standing behind me as I looked into the mirror.

"Hum" she hummed softly. "Your hair is so darn beautiful; it looks gorgeous down just like this." She exclaimed releasing my hair and turning to my makeup that need to be applied as I smiled warmly at her complement.

I glimpsed down at my watch and saw it was 9:40.

"Hurry I don't want to be late."

"Okay I will hurry" she rolled her eyes and brushed on some light blue eye shadow. Then black eye liner, mascara, light pink blush, and peach lip gloss then stood back to admire me.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you!" I cried hugging her tightly. She laughed and pushed me away.

"Anything for a best friend, now go silly! I will see you there." She said and I rushed off. He was there at the doors with other students and he looked me over as I walked up.

"You clean up wonderfully!" he said smirking.

"You watched my try out?" I asked and I slipped my arm through his.

"I wouldn't have missed it for the world" he answered making my heart squirm, and we walked down to Hogsmeade.

We went to The Three Broom Sticks first sipping down glasses of Butterbeer and talking about this and that. He then slipped his hand in mine and pulled me from the Inn, leading my down the road. I giggled as he pulled me and he turned to look back at me smiling widely.

I saw them, then over his shoulder as he looked at me, Harry, Ginny, Hermione, Ron, Luna, Fred, and George. Ginny, Hermione, and Luna all gave me thumbs up and smiles. Harry and Ron smiled sheepishly and Fred's face lit up and he mimicked the girls and gave me two thumbs up.

George looked like someone had punched him in the stomach and just stood there motionless even as the others fled before Nate saw them creeping, Fred seeing George wasn't following lightly punched his arm and dragged him away into Honeydukes.

"Hey Tala, anyone home?" he asked jokingly. I looked away from where my friends had stood and laughed.

"Sorry I was lost in thought" I apologized.

"Come on!" he said and he pulled me into Honeydukes. I couldn't help but look around for Fred and George and caught a glimpse of their bright red heads close together at the back of the shop.

"Hey Nate, I will be right back" I said squeezing his hand he nodded and then slipping off to the back of the shop.

"Hey guys" I said to the red head's backs as they whispered ferociously to one another, "Hiding from me eh?" I asked. They turned Fred's face cheerful, George's face red with anger or embarrassment I couldn't tell.

"Hey, so how is it going?" Fred asked smirking sweetly.

"Great, he is such a gentleman, sweet and thoughtful." I couldn't help but boast a shadow crossed George's face at those words.

"Hear that George? He is a real good guy!" Fred said digging his elbow into George's side and I felt as though I was missing something.

"You best get back to your man" Fred suggested dragging George with him, out of the shop and I looked for Nate. I found him in front of the blood flavored lollipops.

"What do you say we get out of this crowded shop?" he said looking over all the heads bobbing around in the store. I nodded and he took my hand again.

As we reached the almost deserted street I spotted Fred and George a ways down in the middle of the street arguing it looked like by the wild hand gestures. It scared me a bit, they were so close and I had never really seen them **really **mad at each other.

Nate hadn't noticed, though, his eyes were on me and I saw he held a hand behind his back a sparkle in his eyes.

"What's up?" I asked unable to hold back a smile.

"I got these for you" he said and he pulled a square box from behind his back. I was speechless. I pulled the lid off and found inside were maybe half a dozen large hearts that we enchanted with wings that allowed them to fly. (A/N _I don't think there is such thing as little hearts made to fly but they fit so perfectly in the story_)

"You shouldn't have!" I was so touched by this.

"But I did" he said shrugging.

"Aw thank you, it means so much to me!" I said and before I could stop myself, not that I would have, I threw my arms around his neck hugging him close and planted a kiss on his cheek. He grinned, giddy like almost, and I stood back not regretting it one bit. I felt eyes on us and from the corner of my eye I saw Fred and George had stopped speaking to one another and were staring.

I took Nate's hand, leading him this time, and went back into The Three Broom Sticks again where we met Ginny, Luna, Hermione, Harry, and Ron. I sat next to Ginny and Luna, Nate sitting with me looking appetitive of the warm greeting he got from everyone. Hermione, Ron, and Harry sat across from us. We got a mug of Butterbeer and chatted the day away until it was time to head back to Hogwarts.

Nate left me at the Fat Lady after a quick peck on my cheek which got my heart racing. I climbed in box of enchanted chocolates in my hand. Ginny and Hermione waited on the other side ready for every last detail they were ones of the few still in the common room.

I obliged happily and told them everything, getting two heart felt sighs as I ended with the peck before our parting.

"He is crazy about you" Ginny insisted and I laughed.

Opening the box and pulling out a heart. They smiled at the sight of it and Ginny smirked like that proved her point. I rolled my eyes and the little heart slipped from my fingers enjoying the taste of freedom.

Just then an arm snapped out and a hand clamed around the heart ending its escape. Red hair burning in the fire light as George stepped from the shadows of the steps leading to the boys' dorms.

"Lose something?" he asked handing me the heart and I couldn't miss the bitterness in his voice. I took the heart from his palm its wings broken from the clamping of his fingers. It rolled into my hand twitching and broken and George turned abruptly and fled the scene. There was an awkward silence as I stared at the broken heart in my hand.

* * *

That next day in D.A.D.A. as we read through our books, heads bowed, wands away, I saw Hermione's hand rise. At first Mrs. Umbridge just ignored her but Hermione's hand stayed up.

"What is it Granger?" she finally asked, fake smile plastered on her frog like face.

"If you say that we will never need to use magic to defend against the dark arts, why are we learning about it at all?" she asked defiantly and the frogs smile quivered.

"Yeah why waist our time reading this rubbish" I heard someone say then noticed that it was me who said that. The frog's eye darted toward me, malice in her eyes.

"That will be a detention for you, miss" she hesitated rolling my last name of her tongue like it was something bitter, "Black, for speaking without raising your hand." I froze detention, fine!

"When should I come for my torture?" I asked bitterly and the toad's eyes get big and round, something gleamed in her them and I guessed she really enjoyed giving us pain.

I felt the silence pressing down, heavy on my shoulders, with anticipation.

"Well adding that last comment, I will see you ever night at 7 for" she paused looking thoughtful, "5 nights starting today should do it." 5 nights! She did love to hurt us, or me.

I held my head high trying to look unafraid but inside my heart raced and panic echoed in every corner.

* * *

3 nights later with only two more to go the words, _I shall think before I speak,_ were etched deeply into my hand.

I made my way through the door into our common at about 10, cradling my right hand as I went. I hadn't bothered to wipe the blood that still dripped from it, tears traced my face as I walked through the hallways but I would NEVER cry in front of her.

As I walked in I saw the room wasn't empty, Fred and George sat in chairs by the fire whispering quickly to each other. They looked up and in seeing me end their conversation or more like argument.

"What were you doing out so late?" Fred asked.

"Out with your boyfriend?" George accused bitterly.

"No" I spat at him. Just then Fred saw how I quickly tried to pull my sleeve over my hand, the one with the still fresh wound. He grasped it, I winced, and he looked up hearing my gasp, slowly he slid the sleeve up.

"You were in detention with that old wart!" he cried angrily gently holding my hand in his. I saw George's eyes soften and he looked up at me, worry lines creasing his forehead.

"Why?" George whispered and Fred lightly ran his thumb over the words I bit my lip and they looked expectantly at me waiting for what I had done.

"I talked with out raising my hand" they met eyes looking amazed.

"She gave you detention for that?" Fred asked startled.

"Well I made a comment about when I should go to her office and I believe I used the word torture." I said and I tried to look brave but I knew they couldn't miss the tear stains running down my cheeks.

"Why would you say that? You know what she does to anyone who does anything wrong." Fred demanded.

"I know, I wasn't thinking" I admitted falling into the spot between the two of them, Fred still hung onto my hand and George grasped the other sending chills up my arm at his touch.

"How many days have you been going to have this done?" Fred asked holding my hand up.

"3" I said quietly not meeting their eyes.

"Are you done now?" George asked and I felt the tears pushing at the back of my eyes, at the thought of two more nights with her. Scratching at the paper with that cruel quill and feeling my skin splitting open once more over the new scab, my blood dribbling down my hand and splashing on the paper.

I couldn't trust myself to speak so I just shook my head.

"How many more days do you have left!?" Fred asked I could hear the worry in his voice I knew they were looking at each other exchanging silent words, like they always did.

"2" I felt the word slip through my clenched teeth and I raised my head to look at them.

"5 days, she is having you go for 5 days?!" George was outraged. The normal 2-3 days were always bad enough, I nodded at his words.

"What a creep" Fred spat out and I could hear him grinding his teeth.

"Don't!" I said and I tightened my grip on George's hand unable to grasp Fred's, not ready to do anything with my bloodied hand, yet. "Don't do anything to get even, she could get you, and you two have been there enough!" I said looking at Fred's right hand that held my own the words _I will not play pranks_ were scabbing over on his hand and I knew there were matching scars on George's right hand as well. "Please" I begged glancing back and forth at there angry faces and they sighed.

"Only because you said please" Fred said "I wont" I smiled relived at him then turned to George who was still frowning but not looking as angry.

"Fine" he sighed eventually letting out a deep breath.

"Thanks!" I said and because I didn't want to be throwing my hand around, I leaned over and gave Fred a peck on the cheek and then George. "It means a lot to me, really!"

"We just don't like to see you get hurt" Fred admitted, George was quiet.

"I should get to bed, goodnight guys." And I headed up stairs not seeing the look on George's face after I had kissed him.

For the next two nights after my detention I could expect to see Fred and George waiting for me, they would comfort me and help clean my wound with Murtlap essence to help with the pain.

* * *

The day after my last detention was the next trip to Hogsmeade and Nate had asked me to go with him again and also made it official that we were now going out.

We spent the day together talking about Quidditch and things. I had made it on the team, replacing Alicia, and quidditch practices were really demanding and the match against Slytherin was coming up soon and we were determined to win.

Everyone was there at Hogsmeade too, everyone because there was a meeting being held, in the Hog's Head. We were trying to start a secret defense against the dark arts group with Harry as our teacher.

Hermione talked and Harry interupted saying how not great he was and he won me over, after that everyone signed the sheet, Nate joined too. We spoke for a bit trying to decide where to have the meetings. We came up dry but decided to find a way to inform everyone where.

Hermione handed out coins that people could carry around with them. The date on the coin represented the date we would meet.

A few days later Harry called us, Hermione, Ron, Ginny, Fred, George, Neville, and I and told us he knew just the spot for us all to practice. It was the room of requirement, Doby had told him of it and last night he had tried to find it and he had!

The first meeting was scheduled for the day after the match between Gryffindor and Slytherin.

* * *

It was the day of the match and Angelina was giving us a speech. We were all nervous as always as we walked onto the field.

The Slytherins' all hissed but the rest of the crowd Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, and of coarse Gryffindor all yelled and cheered. I heard the roar from Luna's lion hat and I couldn't help but smile but as I faced the other chasers my smile slid off.

They were bulky and smirking at us girls, I knew they thought we were weak and I was ready to kick their butts, hard.

We rose into the air and Katie got the quaffle first racing to the other end. I knew that Lee was commentating but I heard nothing only the sound of the wind rushing past my ears as I raced along open for Katie to pass if she need to. She passed it to me and I scored easy, the game went well and we won but not by much.

As we all hugged each other beaming with delight at our win I heard Draco taunting Harry, he was saying something about the Weasley and then he insulted Mrs. Weasley. Fred was held back by Angelina.

That insult felt like a blow to the stomach and before I could hold myself back I ran at Draco, George, and Harry right next to me.

We tackled him fists flying everyone gasped and cries rang out across the field. Madam Hooch quickly separated us and Professor McGonagall took Harry, George, and me. Her face was flushed and she kept saying how disappointed she was.

In the brawl I had received a blind punch from Draco right in the cheek and I felt it swelling. Harry had a black eye and George had a bloody lip, although Draco looked the worst and was unsettlingly quiet.

We sat before Professor McGonagall in her office and she was starting to name a punishment when the toad herself came in.

"They are to be banned from the team." She stated.

"These students are from my house I will be the one giving the punishment." Professor McGonagall said looking perplexed.

"Do you question my authority? I have taken over the discipline of the students and these three are banned oh and that other Weasley Fred, if he hadn't been restrained he would have joined them. Can't have that on the team can we?" Professor Umbridge said in that sickeningly, but what she thought was sweet, voice of hers. McGonagall stayed quiet and I knew she couldn't argue.

"For how long" McGonagall asked.

"Forever of course" The toad said and my heart dropped.

"You are dismissed go" the toad said to us and we stormed out. Fred was waiting and Harry hurried over to tell him but George kept going. I followed him and he led me to a deserted corridor.

"George?" I asked as he stormed along. "George?" he sighed and stopped dropping back against the wall and slipping down it. I slid down next to him so we sat on the floor side by side.

"I shouldn't have done it; he was only saying all that to get to us."

"And he did a good job, too good, and now he is sitting in the hospital wing looking worse then all of us put together, be proud!" I said trying to cheer him up.

"Well I shouldn't have now we are all off the team I should have stopped Harry and you" he looked at me and I saw the admiration in his eyes. "You were amazing, by the way, but why did you attack him?" he asked making me blush.

"You know I love you guys! You're my best friends, closest family, you all mean the world to me" I said looking away embarrassed by how much I really cared for them, for him.

"As much as I hate that you got your self kicked off for we Weasleys, it means a lot to us and mum would cry if she ever heard you say that." He admitted smirking and he wrapped his arm around my shoulders hugging me close. Butterflies wildly fluttered in my stomach and my heart sped up.

Just then I heard my name being called from around the corner and recognized it as Nate. I quickly slipped out from under George's arm and stood up as Nate sped around and over to me.

"Are you okay!" he cried pulling me into a bone crushing hug. He pulled away as I nodded and I glanced back at George who had stood his face hard. He angrily stood and spun away leaving me with alone Nate, as he left I felt something in my chest, it felt like my heart was being ripped in half.

(A/N _If you liked it you know the drill, make me happy and review!!!! Remember if you have any suggestions for future stories please tell me I would LOVE to hear them!!! Thanks for reading!)_


	7. Chapter 7

(A/N _Here it is the 7th chapter!! I am so excited this might be my favorite and my least favorite chapter!! How is that possible read to find out!! haha remember I look over this all by myself so if there are mistakes, really I am sorry!! Enjoy!!)_

The weeks flew by and in the D. A. meetings everyone was learning more and more fast. We had just worked on our patronus', (A/N _I know they weren't working on the potronus now but I changed it a bit, hope you don't mind_!) we were told to think of the happiest thing we could so I thought of my good friends and family.

Nothing happened.

I tried harder, nothing.

Then I thought of him and a ghostly panther slipped out my wand and everyone stopped what they were doing. They watched mouths hanging open as I made the panther race around the room and then it roared. Everyone clapped as the panther disappeared but he was still fresh in my mind, brown eyes smiling down at me, a wide grin playing on his lips, his red hair glinting in the sun light.

"Tala anyone home?" I opened my eye to find that very person with the smiling eyes and large grin.

"Sorry George I was deep in thought" I blushed at the fact that it was him who I thought of, I was glad he seemed to forget about what happened in that hall after we were kicked off the team.

"That was truly amazing your patronus is a panther how cool!" I smiled.

"Okay everyone," Harry said getting our attention "this is the last meeting for the time being check your coins when you get back from break to see when our next meeting is. Have a good Christmas!" he added and then we all filed out. I smiled seeing Cho hanging back waiting for Harry and left arm in arm with my own man Nate.

I left for break that I would be spending with Weasley's and Sirius at Grimmauld Place; Gram had gone to spend Christmas with friends. I was seeing her less and less and it made me a bit sad. But if it was what she really wanted to do I was okay with it, anyway I could never spend enough time with the Weasleys.

Luna, Hermione and I happily chatted on the way home the car was emptier then usual. It was just Luna, Hermione, and me. Harry, Ginny, Fred, and George were all with Mr. Weasley after he had been attacked by Voldamort's snake earlier that week, but we were all thrilled to find out he was going to be fine. It was unsettling that Harry had seen it as it happened.

Neville was spending the ride home with a girl from Hufflepuff; we had all looked at each other eye brows raised when he told us this.

* * *

We arrived at Grimmauld place and entered the house sneaking down the hall, past Sirius's screaming mother, and into the kitchen where I was gathered into a hug the moment I stepped in.

"Dad" I cried hugging him back. Dinner sat out ready for us and we dug in happy to get something warm into our stomachs.

It wasn't the most cheerful holiday being that Mr. Weasley had been attacked by Voldamort's snake earlier that week but we were all together. Mr. Weasley got out of the hospital Christmas Eve and then we would be together all of us.

* * *

The break went by to fast and we were soon on the train again leaving poor Sirius behind. I had forgotten about the mirror and felt bad wanting to remember to use it.

I was so happy to have gotten a really awesome book by my favorite author from Nate for Christmas and hoped he liked the Irish National Quidditch team poster I got him; he did say they were his favorite. I walked into to Hogwarts with Ginny and everyone else happy to be back.

"Did Fred tell you George has a girlfriend?" Ginny asked as we walked along infront of the guys so they would hear what we said.

"No he didn't" he has a girlfriend!? I felt something inside me die a little. Just then I saw Nate standing to the side talking to some friends and gave my best smile as he saw me; he ran over and embraced me.

"I love the poster you got me!" he said excitedly.

"Oh it was nothing! The book is wonderful I should have it done by tomorrow maybe" I joked. He laughed and I hugged him close again.

After I pulled away he slipped his hand in mine and I looked back to see everyone smiling happily, everyone but George who's face held a look of anger in it. Nate felt me hesitate and looked back at me as I turned forward and I know he saw the sadness in my expression before I could replace it with a fake smile.

* * *

Tears poured down my cheeks and sat in the stone circle out side Hogwarts. Snow fell around me covering the ground, the chill bit at my skin through the light sweater and jeans that I wore. I sobbed openly and I knew he was gone, knew it was my fault, all my fault.

"Tala what are you doing!" I heard someone cry and I recognized the voice to belong to Fred. I knew he noticed then that I was crying, hard, because I hear him gasp and run over, the snow crunching beneath his feet.

"Tala what's wrong?" he cried and I leapt to my feet and wrapped my arms around his neck crying into his shoulder.

"Everything" I sobbed "Everything is wrong."

"Shh" he murmured in my ear soothingly. "Who did this to you?" he asked.

"It was- well Nate and I broke up" I felt a new wave of tears hit me.

"Why you two seemed so happy?" he said sounding shocked and I cried on.

"He-he didn't like…..how I-I am so close to you guys…especially George." I paused to take in a shaky breath. "He didn't like…the way he looked at me….and the way I looked at him…" I sobbed. I saw the front of the jacket he wore was wet from my tears.

"That's horrible" he sighed and I felt him rest his head on mine as I slowly calmed down in his arms. We fell silent as my tears dried up, his arms wrapped tightly and protectively around me, my arms around his neck, hands gripping at the jacket, my head tucked against his chest.

I shivered I couldn't help it, it was cold and I was wet. Fred pulled away and shrugged off his jacket and wrapped it around me pulling me back into the embrace. This time my arms were pinned against his chest as I gripped the jacket to keep it on. He rested his chin against my head and I felt him press his lips to my forehead it was so safe in his arms I could have stood there forever.

My eyes were closed and that is why I didn't see him standing there taking the scene in.

Me wrapped in Fred's arms that pulled me as close as I could get, his lips pressed to my forehead and the small sad smile playing across my lips, the snow falling around us, we were oblivious to the world. His face turned as red as his hair and he fled still not alerting the two of his presence.

* * *

George was cold to me, so cold and I didn't know why. His face was like stone, with one expression, anger. Even Fred didn't understand it.

A week had past since Fred and I stood out in the snow together and I felt closer to him then ever.

The next Hogsmeade trip Fred and I made plans for us and George and Angelina to go together. Fred had a thing for Angelina and I thought it was so cute. Angelina was all for the trip but George was not, in the end Fred ended up literally dragging George with.

Fred wanted to show me a place that he, George, and Angelina had found and he thought I might like it. We hiked up the hill, through the thin bit of woods, and found a spot free of snow under a great big pine tree and we sat down eating the sandwiches we all packed. It was beautiful on the hill looking over Hogsmeade and I smiled.

Fred and Angelina got up and Fred suggested a walk in the woods and Angelina happily accepted, as they walked away Fred looked back and I gave him two thumbs up and a huge grin.

After they left I looked at George who stood abruptly and made as if to leave. I felt the lump in my throat grow and I knew he hated me I just wish I knew why. As he walked away I could help but cry, the tears slipping silently down my face. I don't know why but George must have glanced back and saw me crying, he was at my side in seconds.

"What is it Tala?" his voice was soft, unlike how it had been before.

"You hate me don't you?" I asked looking him in the face a tear slid slowly down my cheek. He looked ashamed and took his thumb and wiped away my tear.

"Why would I hate you?" his brown eyes searched my grey ones.

"Well you haven't talked to me in a week; really you haven't even looked at me in a week. I don't understand it?" I said shaking my head and his face grew red.

"I'm sorry; I have no excuse for my stupid behavior but how about I try to make it up to you?"

"You can try" I joked eyes still teary and he took my hand helping me up. He led me down a hill through trees and too a beautiful waterfall, but he didn't stop there he led me to the waterfall. Just when I thought you could go no further I saw there was a passage leading behind the crashing water. He let go of my hand as we entered and I looked around the good sized cave.

"This is amazing!" I exclaimed, the dull thud of the waterfall echoing through the cave.

"Does this mean I am forgiven?" he asked and he gave me puppy dog eyes.

"Well" I paused a good long time just for affect and when I thought he couldn't take it any longer I said "yes!" and I wrapped my arms around his waist and I felt him pull me close. My whole body was tingling as we hugged and I felt him pull away, the tips of his ears red, I could only smiled.

"I was stupid" he admitted slowly sitting and I lowered myself down next to him.

"You think?"

"Hey I am apologizing, you don't need to make comments" he accused trying to hide a smile.

"I was the offended, I can get even!"

"Can you now?" he looked amused.

"Yes, you were a twit"

"Hey!" he exclaimed loudly making me laugh.

"A stupid prat" I added.

"Okay I think you have said enough!"

"Oh no, I am not done, you were a Percy!" I knew that was the worst of all insults, even though he did nothing at all like what Percy would have done, I knew it would annoy him.

"That's harsh" he cried and then he stood abruptly, I followed his lead and stood as well. He glared playfully down at me and I saw something in his eyes, what was he planning? Just then he swooped down and grabbed me around my legs throwing me over his shoulder, then turned towards the water fall.

"I am nothing like my prat for a brother"

"George!" I cried getting a whiff of he was doing "George don't you dare! Don't do it, George!" I screamed grasping at his shirt only succeeding in pulling it half way up his back, he laughed evilly.

I felt him throw me and I grabbed onto his arm pulling him with as I went right through the waterfall.

The water was warm and sent tingling sensations all over my body as I swam up. I had let go of his arm but I was pretty sure I pulled him after me. He was right there, close to the waterfall looking for me. His red hair sticking to his forehead, the icy air bit at my skin as I rose out of the water.

I guessed this water must have come from some hot spring up the mountain as I dipped my mouth under the warm water.

George spotted me and he ducked under the water and I lost sight of him. My clothes were weighing me down and no mater how hard I would try to swim I wouldn't be able to get away from him. So I just waited, moments later his head popped up in front of me and strong arms wrapped around my body pulling me under.

I fought him as he pulled me down my shoes found the bottom and I pushed off it breaking his grip. I burst from the water gasping for air and his eyes came up I could see the smirk on his lips under the water.

"Oi, just wait!" I said and I tugged my sweater off throwing it on the bank closest to me then my shoes went off and socks. I also slipped off my plain light plum purple short sleeve shirt leaving me in my black cami and navy skinny jeans. I could feel George's eyes on me as I took my shirt off only to find the cami, I hope he was disappointed.

"Right" he said and he pulled off his, shoes, jacket and to my surprise his shirt, leaving his chest bear.

His chest was flat and covered in muscle, I was a bit taken back I had no ideal that he was that muscular. In my moment of hesitation he had ducked under the water once more and I felt his hands grasp my ankles pulling me under again. I opened my eyes to see him and his red hair dancing around his head, his mouth smirking as he pulled me along. I fought until I couldn't hold my breath any longer and we both swam for the surface.

We were close to the wall of rock that the waterfall spilled down from, hidden from prying eyes. He grasped my shoulders and pushed me against the wall pinning me there, I tried to fight but he was just too strong.

"You boyfriend wont be too happy when he finds out what you did today" he said tauntingly, then I remembered I hadn't told him we broke up.

"Boyfriend, I don't have a boyfriend?" I said and felt the tears pushing against my eyes but I blinked them back.

He looked taken back and his mouth opened and closed twice, like a fish, but nothing came out. Then so suddenly that I didn't even see it coming he pressed his lips against my own and the fluttering in my stomach increased and my heart leapt up into my throat. His lips were soft and his one hand had jumped to the back of my head and the other to the middle of my back and he pressed me closer. I pulled away needing to catch my breath, I was shocked and pleased, and then felt dreadful and so guilty.

"What about your girlfriend?" I had to ask.

"She will be gone by tomorrow" his eyes were locked with mine and I felt the pressure on my back increase and he tried to pull me closer.

"George!" I surprised him and he released me. "Don't be like that! It will never sit right with me if you just drop her like she is nothing" to show I was serious I pushed at his chest and as he inched nearer.

"I will be kind, I promise" he said looking deep into my eyes, his brown ones truthful. "Okay?" I believed him of course and I knew I was passing up an opportunity of a life time, I could ruin everything by doing this, but I knew it wouldn't sit right with me if I didn't.

I pushed him away and ducked down under the water before he could grab me. I swam away as fast as I could and pulled myself up half way on the bank were my wet clothes waited. I pulled my wand out and used a quick drying spell on my clothes sitting there, the cold biting my shoulders. Then jumping out of the water I quickly used the spell on myself and felt warm air press around me as my clothes and hair became dry.

I slipped my shirt and sweater on then faced George pulling on my socks and shoes. His face was confused as he watched me, I could see the need in his eyes and it brought a lump in my throat as my mind echoed those feelings.

"I'm sorry, I can't, not until you kindly break up with her" I apologized, putting emphasis on the kindly. He left the water, his face sad but I knew he would do it.

I watched as he dried his own clothes, my eyes flicked over his body. I desperately wanted to tell him to forget it, to kiss those lips, trace my fingers over the hills and valleys of his abs but I took a deep shuttering breath and concentrated. He heard my heavy intake and looked up at me worry in his eyes; I just nodded giving a weak smile.

He finished dressing and as he stood tall I couldn't help but wrap my arms around his waist and bury my head in his chest. I felt his arms around me and his lips on the top of my head. I sighed and pulled away and started to walk, he fell into step next to me and we walked along in silence.

We met back up with Fred and Angelina who had also just got back from their walk. They looked exhilarated, not wanting to damper their mood I smiled as best I could. George did the same and after packing up we made our way back to Hogwarts.

"Did you hear?" Ginny cried running up to us as we walked through the gates.

"What!" I cried seeing the panic in her eyes.

"Jade's mum and dad were killed by death eaters. They were in the Order of the Phoenix and death eaters tried to get information out of them and when they refused they killed them." Jade, Jade, why did that name sound familiar? Oh, she was George's girlfriend; I looked at him and saw the shock in his eyes.

"Oh my-" I couldn't finish the sentence as the realization hit me. I as if in a dream took George's arm and led his into a deserted hall.

"Stay with her"

"What, but-"

"No she needs you more then I do, her parents are gone, you can't go dumping her, stay" I bit my lips and the tears fell, fat and salty. He went to speak but I stopped him but putting my finger over his lips. I looked into his eyes, my sight blurry from the tears; I lightly put my hands on his jaw and kissed his lips.

Then I was running away, to the common room, to my bed, to anywhere but where he was. Ginny was by my side in moments patting my back as I spilled the whole tale to her. I found my self wrapped in her arms as she hugged me closely whispering that it would be alright.

"Come on Fred is worried" she tried to get me to get up.

"No just leave me here" I moaned.

"Tala, please" she pushed and I let her take my hand and lead me down to the common room to see Fred, who was worried. As we entered the common room he was there, arms wrapped around a crying Jade, I saw his eyes open and spot me, they were longing, I knew he wished the girl in his arms was me but all he could do was pull Jade closer and squeeze his eyes closed.

"Tala!" shouted the red head, who looked so much like George but at his touch no chills crept up my arms and my heart stayed in its place. The butterflies we still as Fred's arms held me close and I let him lead me into an empty corner with Ginny right behind us and I explained everything.

His face looked pained for the both of us, being so in love with each other yet forced to be apart for the sake of another already broken heart.

"Tala you have the strongest Gryffindor heart I have ever seen" Fred said squeezing my hands and Ginny nodded. "Giving up what you love most so that Jade doesn't get hurt more then she already is." He added and Ginny wrapped her arm around my shoulders and pulled me into a side hug.

"It's not just me, George is doing most of the hard work" I said honestly.

"George would do anything for you, anything" Ginny words echoed in my head and I knew it was true.

(A/N_ OMGS did you love it? If you did please review!!! I know that was kinda cruel for Tala and George but I am the auther and what I say goes! haha! If you want to know what happeneds just look for the next chapter I will see if I can maybe get it out tomorrow!! Thanks for reading!!)_


	8. Chapter 8

(A/N _Chapter 8 fresh off the press and ready for you to read! Haha can't believe I got this out so soon but here it is! Well I don't want to hold you back so enjoy_!(OKAY! I filled it in a little bit more,_ I am SO sorry it was too brief, I also added a bit! I really really REALLY hope you all like it!)_

The weeks were hard with my O. W. L. and Jade was a wreck, she often said, when we would be in the common room, George was the only thing holding her together. I felt my heart falling to pieces but I knew deep down it was the right thing, it was just hard seeing the one I loved dearly in the arms of someone else.

The other thing was I was getting more detentions for being smart mouthed in D. A. D. A. and professor Umbridge obviously hated my guts. No mater how much Fred yelled at me to just pay attention I found I was enjoying the pain she inflicted on me as the pen cut my skin open deeper and deeper. It took my mind of the heart break I was feeling every day.

My hand swelled and writing became harder; until my right hand was almost unusable that the toad had the pen started cutting into the top of my left hand. During the times I wasn't in detention my hands were wrapped with cloth to keep the cuts from getting infected but I stopped caring a long time ago.

Ginny or Fred would be waiting alone, or together, on the detention nights, to take care of my wounds. The words would scar quite clearly, I knew that much, they were so deep and irritated.

"Please stop getting detentions!" Ginny begged one night as she dabbed Murtlap at my left hand I didn't answer just stayed in the dream like state I spent my days in.

I stopped talking to George it was too painful to be around him I couldn't imagine hearing his sweet deep voice speaking to me, I think he agreed that staying apart was best.

On night I came back from the late detention and saw that Fred and Ginny were not there, but someone else was. His red hair gleamed in the fire light as he sat waiting, his brown eye bore into my as I walked forward. I couldn't do it, it was like an alarm was going off in my brain and I stopped unable to walk any closer.

He stood and crossed the distance between us in three long strides.

"Is what I heard true? You have been getting detentions left and right?" he demanded, but not sounding angry just worried.

Not trusting my self to speak I lifted my hands the right one swollen with blood seeping out of it. He winced and took my hand gently, the all too familiar chills washed along my body like a wave.

He looked deep into my eyes and I knew he was reading the true misery I was feeling every day. His arms were around me and my head buried in his chest silent tears slipping down my cheeks and I breathed in his familiar aroma.

"Fred and I, we wanted to get out of here, we can't take it anymore so we were going to leave this place, but I can't, I can't leave you here like this." He whispered in my ear and my heart did a dance in my throat as his breath tickled my neck.

"Go, I will be fine, you...you don't need to stay" I said pulling away to look him in the eyes.

"No I couldn't you need us here I can see it"

"I don't, really, I will stop getting detentions, and Ginny, Luna, Hermione and I can take care of ourselves, we got this." I but on the bravest face I had.

"I couldn't" he whispered.

"Yes you can, you and George have a bright future ahead of you already and I still need to finish school, go" I begged him with my eyes.

"If you promise to stop getting detentions" he was going to go!

"I promise" I said convincingly.

"I will dump Jade saying it wouldn't work, me running away, and I **will **wait for you" he whispered and I felt my heart expand, drink in his love, and I knew I would make it.

With him waiting for me, giving me a reason to push to finish school so I could be with him. I couldn't help but stand on my tip toes and lightly touch my lips to his, pulling away quickly before we got lost in the pure exhilaration of it. I peered up into his eyes and they smiled reassuringly down at me.

* * *

He and Fred left that next day giving everyone hope, with the show of fireworks. George had successfully dumped Jade without hurting her feelings to much in fact in about a week she was cuddling in some other guy's arms.

I lay in the hospital wing now thinking of the adventure that had led from their rebellion.

Not much longer than a week later Harry, Hermione, Ron, Ginny, Luna, Neville, and myself had gone to the ministry, thinking Voldamort had Sirius. That news had ripped at my heart, luckly he wasn't there. We fought Voldamort's death eaters, after having Professor Umbridge carried off by centers, of course.

I lay in the bed nursing the broken arm and 4 cracked ribs I received while fighting a death eater. I had even fought side by side with my father, Sirius, saving his life.

His own cousin Bellatrix had shot the death curse at my father, teasing him about going and have me, and I blocked it successfully but another spell had hit him from behind knocking him out. Luckily he was fine, recovering in the bed next to me.

I had just received a very angry letter from Fred and George saying they would be here in an hour. I didn't care that they were furious with me all I cared about was seeing them again. I heard a loud bang and sat up right scaring Kala who was snoozing on my legs.

"_Hey!"_ she cried.

"_Oh hush they are here!"_

"_Humph I am disturbed by you and you have the nerve to tell me to hush!" _she teased trying to sound angry.

"_I'm sorry, you know I love you, but two, of the few, who share that love are coming!"_

"_I know I am just teasing._" She said walking up to my head purring and rubbing her head against my chin I smiled and gave her back a scratch.

They burst into the room then sending Kala running over to Sirius's bed.

Storming to my bed, but I was ready and glad I was able to stand the bones almost healed. They stopped next me, both their mouths open to unleash all there anger and worry on me but I shut them both up by leaping from the bed and wrapping my right arm around Fred's neck and my left around George's. I pulled them close and grinned, so happy to see them. When I finally let go they were lost for words finally Fred spoke unable to keep his face stern.

"Dang Tala, you made me forget my whole speech about how worried I was and how stupid you lot were" he joked, George's face broke and he wagged his finger at me.

"Alright you got away with your utterly stupid move for now, I will attack later" and George raised his lips in a snarl.

"Knock it off" I punched his arm and crashed back down on the bed.

"Well I am going to try my luck on Ginny, I just hope she doesn't get smart and hug me too." Fred said marching off; George stayed and sat facing me on my bed.

"I thought you said you were going to stay out of trouble?" he asked taking my hands in his looking at the scars on the one. I soaked up the chills that filled me, as his skin met mine.

"I said I wasn't going to get anymore detentions" I reminded him slyly. He tried to frown at me but a smile was fighting it and it ended in the middle as a smirk. "Don't worry so much, in two years I am all yours" I said and I couldn't fight the urge so I quickly leaned forward and kissed him.

"Now get out of here before I beg you to take me with you" I whispered and he did as I said, stopping only to kiss my cheek, leaving a patch of tingling nerves and went to find Fred. I lay back down with a sigh and saw dad looking at me with a mix of sadness and love. I smiled pitifully at him and gathered my self, desperate to do what I knew I had to, no mater how much I wanted to just give up my education and stay with him, I mustn't.

"I'm so proud of you" I heard dad say and I looked up to see him next to me now his hand squeezing my own. "I know its hard, trust me; you are doing the right thing. It will all work out in the end as long as you stay true and never stop hoping." I saw it there, me the hope that kept him fighting in Azkaban and I hugged him knowing he knew, wishing I could ease his pains.

"It has worked out dad we are here together, like a family, like we should be, and always will be."

* * *

"We stayed there for a few days until we were declared healed enough to leave, dad and I had planned to go home to an empty Grimmauld Place, for the rest of break but Mrs. Weasley would hear nothing of it. She insisted they stay with us.

Fred and George had moved out and were living in the apartment over their newly finished joke shop, Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes, or WWW. From what I heard they were doing extraordinarily well. I was so happy for them I thought I might burst, whether it was because I was proud or because I missed them so terribly, I couldn't decide.

We were welcomed warmly into my home, away from home, away from home, I had three homes now it seemed, one at Grams, one at the Weasley's and one with Sirius. Gram, who was with Mrs. Weasley, was ecstatic to be seeing Sirius again. The man she, I, and my mother loved dearly.

I was still nursing my arm and dad his bruised ribs yet I was embraced by so many, I couldn't believe it that my nothing hurt from all the sqeezing. I still had to get away from it all after a little feeling a little crowded, soI used the excuse that I need to put my things away, I opened the window to breathe in the cool night air to clear my troubling thoughts.

Sadly the honk of a horn racing past made me miss the sound of my door click as it opened and slowly creep imward. I wondered what he was doing right now? Would the shop still be open, or would they be closing it right about now, maybe they were up in their flat eating dinner? A floor board groaned bringing me back to reality, I grabbed my wand spinning on my heels.

"George" I breathed knowing that I must have been dreaming because there he stood, I could hardly believe it. So to test whether he was real or not I jumped into his open arms. Oh, he was real alright.

"What are you doing here?" I was so touched that he had come all this way.

"Fred and I couldn't miss our little Tala returning home for the first time, could we?" he looked just as happy as I felt. "Anyway I believe I have a bone to pick with you about this" he poked gently at my arm, that was still in a sling.

"Oh no you don't" I teased and before he could say anything more my lips crashed against his. When we broke apart smiles were plastered on our faces.

"I should probably go see Fred" I don't know why but I felt a hot blush color my face.

"Yeah" he agreed and he took my hand in his own.

* * *

The break was faster then I could have wanted seeing Fred and George again and only for no more then 2 minutes when we went to Diagon ally to get our supplies for school. We hugged but that was all we could get in before Mrs. Weasley apologizing like made ushered me out.

They sent a letter everyday telling me all about working at the shop, just getting letters helped me feel a little better. Although everyday made me feel loved. _Guys you don't have to send me something everyday, your poor owl is exhausted_. I wrote to them once, and they stopped sending everyday and went to every other.

A bit before we went back to school I had got my O. W. L. back and this is what they looked like.

_Charms: O_

_Transfiguration: O_

_Herbology: O_

_Study Against The Dark Arts: O_

_Study of Ancient Runes: A_

_Potions: O_

_Care of Magical Creatures: O_

_Astronomy: A_

_Divination: P_

_History of Magic: A_

I looked at the paper amazed 6 outstanding! I showed it to Sirius who beamed proudly.

"No way, you got an outstanding in potions?" Ron exclaimed reading over my shoulder.

"Yeah I really like potions, even with Snape teaching" I admitted shrugging. They looked at me amazed Harry, Ron, and Hermione and then laughed warmly.

Going back to school was going to be hard for me I could tell, I really didn't want to leave, but I knew I had to go. Only two more years, I reminded myself every time I felt doubtful.

I loved magical creatures so knew I would be staying with our dear friend Hagrid, he would be so happy about that. Harry, Ron, and Hermione would not be in Hagrid's class anymore and I knew Hagrid won't be pleased when they don't come with me. I had a feeling I was going to be the one to break the news to him.

We had gathered everything and I was ready to go, Sirius had decided to ask the Mr. and Mrs. Weasley to stay not, wanting the loneliness back at Grimmauld place. To my relief they agreed, I felt so much better knowing he wasn't going to be all alone while I was away at school.

We waved goodbye from the train and I wished that George could have been there Fred too but they were hard at work and I wouldn't blame them, ever.

I was meeting with Professor McGonagall the day after we got there, to discuss our class schedule.

"So what is it that you want to be Miss Black?" Professor McGonagall asked looking over my owls.

"Well I wouldn't mind going for something in the fields of Magizoologist or dragonologist" A Magizoologist was just like a muggle naturalist, but Magizoologist studied the magical creatures.

She nodded and smiled at me over the papers "What classes would you like to take?"

"I would like to take" I paused trying to remember the ones I had picked "Care of Magical Creatures, Defense against the Dark Arts, Herbology, Potions, Charms, Runes and Transfiguration."

"Sounds good, I wish you luck Miss Black." She smiled at me again and I stepped out.

* * *

Classes started out well and I was even enjoying them having the whole Monday off, only to find that it was filled with homework.

Snape somehow had finally gotten the job of D. A. D. A. and it was not as enjoyable as it once was, potions was taken over by professor Slughorn.

Luna and Ginny had started their owls this year and were really almost too busy most of the time to even hang out with me, although Luna did her best to find time.

I found most of my days were spent alone having no one I was close to, that was in my own grade. Ginny really did do her best and I would ask no more of her, but I still needed company. I found another girl from Gryffindor was having the same problem and often sat alone in one of the couches by the window.

"Hi, I'm Tala" I had decided if I figured I needed another friend, I wasn't going to get one sitting and think about it.

We clicked in seconds and I found out her name was Bree, Bree Dalton, and she was a lonely 6th year just like myself. She was short and lean, her hair was strawberry blonde and it fell a little past her shoulders in long silky waves. Her face was round and had a powdering of frekles, she had a sweet bubbly personality. She was just what I needed in a friend at the moment. It turned out, her only friend was a 5th year so she was also busy with her OWLs. We would often sit in front of the fire talking cheerfuly to each other about what ever came to mind at the moment.

"So, do you have a boyfriend?" she asked one day. I thought about it, I had never really thought of George as my boyfriend, but we were going out.

"Yeah, I mean I guess we haven't really talked about it" She looked confused so I guessed I should clarify. "You know who the Weasley twins are?"

"Of course who doesn't" she teased.

"True" I agreed. "Well George and I are dating" it felt weird to say it becuase I had never thought about it that way. "But they are off running their shop and I am stuck here, its complicated" I concluded and she knew better to push the subject. Another thing we talked about was the strange attack on Katie Bell.

"And you were with Harry, Ron, and Hermione when it happened?" Bree had asked eyes wide.

"Yeah we were coming back from Hogsmeade when she-" I didn't think I could finished. What we witnessed was horrible, Katie had just started dropped and trashed around on the ground screaming. She was going to be fine thank goodness, she was under the Imperius curse and was supposed to deliver a cursed opal necklace for Dumbledore. She had just touched a tiny bit of it through her glove and the curse caused her terrible pain but thankfuly not death. Everyone was worried about it thinking they could be next and I was thankful that Christmas break was coming soon so I could get away from him all.

I left with to spend the holiday with Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Ginny, at Grimmauld place along with Sirius and the rest of the Weasley family.

"Tala!" I heard to sweetly familar shouts welcome me after dad hugged me of course.

"Fred, George" I raced over to them hugging Fred tightly then George, giving them both a kiss on the cheek. "I missed you so much!" I added after I had hugged and kissed them.

"We missed you too, what are we without our little Tala to keep us in line?" George asked.

"Free men" Fred joked.

I praticly lived in their room the whole break, leaving only to eat and sleep. We just sat on the bed and talked, teased, and joked. I would usually sit on George's bed with him, inbetween his legs, his arms wrapped tightly around me, chin resting on my shoulder.

"Oi, couldn't you do that when I am not here!" Fred moaned everytime but we just ignored him.

"Fred want to see something really gross?" I would tease.

"No, no save me poor eyes" he would cry and he would hide his eyes behind his hands, grinning like a fool. When we started to clean for the holiday Fred thought it was funny to make a mistletoe appear every five second. At first George and I happily obliged with a quick peck, but as they day wore on it got old.

"Fred!" I roared as another mistletoe popped up as George and I scrubbed at the dishes.

"Sorry, sorry" he held his towl up like a white flag.

"No your not" I reminded him.

"Ah you know me too well Tala" He laughed and dried the next dish George threw at him. When Fred turned away from us to put the dish away George quickly leaned down and kissed me softly on the lips making me smile like a 5 year old. His hand touched my hair briefly leaving a few suds behind. We pulled away just as Fred turned back around, pretending nothing had happened.

"Come on guys, like I don't know what you just did" Fred rolled his eyes and wipped the suds out of my hair with a hand. "Do I looked that stupid?"

"Do you want me to answer that question?" I couldn't help but ask him, arching an eyebrow.

"Wipe that giddy smile off your face and get back to work" he demanded smacking my butt with his towl.

"FRED!" I shouted and I flicked suds at him.

* * *

The Christmas was hectic and It felt like we were all just one huge family, Harry, Ron, Ginny, Fred, George, Mr. Weasley, Mrs. Weasley, and Sirius. Bill, Fluer, and Charlie were still on their way after being held up by friends that they visited first.

"What am I going to wear!" I exclaimed to Ginny and Hermione. Hermione had decided to come here for the Christmas party.

"I have a dress that might work on you" Ginny suggested and she dug around in her trunk. "Here" she threw a bundle of purple silk at me. "What do you think of this black dress? Or is black not a good color for Christmas?" she asked holding up a cute black dress.

"Try it on and we will decide" Hermione suggested and we waited as Ginny pulled it on. It had a sweetheart top and puffed out just bellow the waist coming down to rest on her knees. The sweetheart top had gold embroidered into it and they almost like dripped down the skirt of it.

"Ginny, it is beautiful!" I exclaimed, the gold complimented her hair perfectly.

"Hermione your turn" Ginny exclaimed slipping the dress off so we could do hair and makeup first.

"Alright I guess" Hermione grabbed the dress she had been admiring and slowly put it on.

"Oh my gosh Hermione!" Ginny exclaimed and I had to agree. The dress was tight enough to show her curves but not to tight that it was inappropriate. The dress was a deep blue and stopped just abover her knees. It was a bit frilly at the tops and bottoms and it made her hair stand out all the more.

"Your turn Tala" Hermione anounced as she pulled her dress off.

"Alright but there is no way I could look as good as you guys" I admitted as I put the dress on and was met with two gasps.

"Wow" was all Hermione seemed to get out.

"Tala you look amazing" Ginny exclaimed when she got her voice.

"Oh come on" I didn't believe it. I stood in the mirror and looked at myself. The dress was a rich purple that hugged my curvless body, it was strapless with a little bit of a sweetheart top, and it's length came to just above my knees, like Hermiones. I stared at the girl in the mirror and the girl stared back.

"Alright hair and makeup" Ginny exclaimed breaking me from my spell. I ended up pulling a few strands of hair from the front of my face and tying them back so the rest of the curls fell down against my back.

"Wow that looks great, would you mind doing my hair?" Ginny asked as she admired what I had done.

"Only if you do my makeup"

"Deal!" So I pulled Ginny's red hair back up in a twisting bun letting a few strands of hair fall around her face.

"I love it" She cried hugging me.

"Oh me too!" Hermione said and she dropped her wild curls she was trying to tame.

"Sure" I agreed and I set to work taming her curls and letting them fall in thicker, soft curls on her shoulders.

"Wow, you are good" she sighed touching the curls gently.

"Makeup please" I chriped and Ginny got to work she brushed on a little bit of lavender colored eye shadow and just a bit of eyeliner and mascara. I dressed as she did Hermione as well.

When we were all finally ready we hugged and as elegantly as we could walked down the stairs. George had just welcomed Charlie and Bill and Fleur in and all three men stopped dead in their tracks as they saw us.

I couldn't help but giggle feeling extreamly girly and not sure if I liked it.

"Come, come!" Mrs. Weasley cried ushering us into the kitchen. I sat down across from Sirius who admired me raising an eyebrow, I laughed and nudged his leg with my foot. Fred sat to my left and George to my right.

"Lookin' good" Fred whispered smirking at my blush. George grasped my hand under the table and gave it a sqeeze to show he thought I looked nice as well.

Tonks and Lupin even stopped in not long after we had started eating and Mrs. Weasley wipped up plates just for them. After dinner we congregated in the sitting room we had been forced to dust and sweep. Soft christmas music played and everyone mingled standing or sitting on one of the stiff couches.

I was excited to talk with Charlie once more as he was studing dragons, something I found very intresting, we talked and talked. Charlie was thrilled to tell me all about the dragons and his experience with them. He was shorter than the twins and much stockier, he also had longer hair then them, that Mrs. Weasley was always fussing about.

"I think Georgie is getting jealous" Charlie pointed out, laughing at his brother who was nervously watching us from one of the stiff chairs next to Fred who talked with Tonks.

"Would you like to dance then?" I asked slyly smiling. Mr. and Mrs. Weasley were the first to start it gliding out to the middle of the room and dancing slowly to the soft music that played. Ginny and Harry had caught on then Ron and Hermione.

"Love to" Charlie laughed at how cruel I was being. He took my hand in his own rough one and led me out. I rested my hands on his shoulders and he placing his arms around my waist. I watched over his shoulder as George almost went purple. I laughed as Fred, who took notice of his brothers lack of breathing, poked him hard in the arm and shook his head sadly.

"Why do you do this to him?" Charlie asked highly amused with me.

"Becuase I get a kick out of it and so does Fred" I admitted.

"Are you sure you are not Fred's perfect match?" he asked and I knew he was thinking I was much more like Fred.

"No, putting us together like that could be bad..."

"Really it could get worse then it is with you two just as friends?" I smiled he had a point.

"You have a point, I will talk to Fred about it, and together we can rule the world!" I finished and Charlie threw his head back and laughed heartily.

"I heard my name, what are you laughing at Charlie?" Fred asked from behind me.

"Oh nothing little brother" Charlie smiled at me and I returned it.

"You wont mine if I steal Tala, will you?" Fred asked.

"She is all yours" Charlie pulled away and grinned warmly at me. "I enjoyed dancing with you" he bowed and left us.

"So you were talking about me?" Fred inquired wrapping his own arms around my waist.

"Maybe we were" I teased clasping my hands behind his neck.

"Oi, I give up" he rolled his eyes at me as I smirked up at him. "You know dancing with Charlie drove love sick Georgie boy crazy" Fred changed the subject.

"Yeah, I know"

"You are so evil, you know that?" I laughed as he added. "I am so proud!" I loved how Fred could be really sweet and terribly annoying.

"Thanks, but all the credit can't go to you" I reminded him looked at George who sat on the couch still watching me closly.

"True" Fred agreed.

"I guess I should stop dancing with other men and comfort my jealous George"

"That might be smart" Fred whispered leaning down close to my ear.

"What are you doing?" I asked as he stayed there.

"Nothing" Fred pulled away looking innocent but as I looked to George I saw he had gone purple again.

"Thanks Fred"

"Anytime" he chriped letting me go. I took a deep breath and walked over to George who had, for the first time that night, looked away from me.

"Hey" I sat down next to him and he looked at me but I was unable to read the look in his eyes.

"Hum" he mumbled.

"Don't tell me you are jealous" I decided to just cut to the chase.

"No" he looked down at the floor.

"Yes, you are" I pushed.

"Okay, fine, I am jealous happy?" he demanded.

"Yes now lets go dance!" I grabbed his hand and pulled him up with me. Dance we did late into the night until the only people still up were Harry, Ginny, Ron, Hermione, George, and myself. George's arms were wrapped tightly around me and he burried his nose in the crook of my neck. As Hermione and Ron slipped off George whispered against my skin.

"One more song?" I shivered.

"Sure" I whispered back. I felt him press his lips agianst my shoulder sending chills down my spine. I watched over his shoulder as Harry and Ginny tip-toed off oblivious to anyone but each other. George started to work his kisses further up my neck until he reached my jaw. My eye lids fluttered closed as I felt his lips find my own. I almost got lost in the intensity of the kiss.

"George" I whispered into his lips and he pulled away looking curious. "Not here" I whispered and I could feel a blush buring at my cheeks. His hands has slowly started to slid down my back and mine had woven into his hair. "I should get to bed." I admitted feeling light headed.

"Your right" he admitted cheeks coloring slightly at the thought of what he probably wanted to do. He took my hand and walked with me to my room.

"See you in the morning" I whipsered so I wouldn't wake anyone.

"Yeah" George answered and he kissed me once more before slipping off, tips of his ears as red as his hair.

* * *

Before I knew it the holiday break was over and I was saying a tearful goodbye to Fred and George who promised to write everyday. I knew better then to doubt them. We returned from break happy because of the time we spent with family but sad it had to end.

Aftwe our returned and Harry and Dumbledore spent more and more time together, Harry was kind enough to inform me of what he and Dumbledore was doing, Harry and I had an understanding. We were not the closest friends but he still trusted me because I was Sirius's daughter and he loved Sirus just as much as I did.

Dumbledore was teaching Harry all he knew about Voldamort, his past before and at Hogwarts. He told him how they believed Voldamort was so powerful, he was using horcruxes, but he didn't just have one he had at least 7. I shuddered at the though that Voldamort was that evil to split his soul 7 different ways.

Another thing that worried all of us was Draco, Draco Malfoy. He was much more secretive and sneaky. The scare about what happened to Katie was still there but not as bad, people had calmed down over the time during the holiday.

"Hey how was your holiday?" Bree asked slyly and I knew she was asking about George.

"It was good, really good!" I answered and we laughed, I don't know why, but it felt good.

The load of school work crashed down burring everyone one once more and it was just Bree and me most of the time.

* * *

Then one night after Harry returned with Dumbledore to find everything had gone wrong, terribly wrong.

Somehow death eaters had gotten in Hogwarts, Harry had warned us they would. He said for us to rouse Dumbledore's army.

"Is this it?" Hermione asked sounding a little worried. Neville and Luna were the only ones who had answered our call.

"Alright then" Ron started.

"Okay," Hermione took a deep breath "Ron, Ginny, and Neville you guys watch the room of requirement, Tala, Luna, and I will watch Snape."

"Okay!" we all answered and we split up. We waited and then Flitwick hurried down to talk to professor Snape we let him in and after a little Snape came out telling us Flitwick fainted and asked if we would look after him. Unknowingly we did as he asked. Before we knew it a battle was being fought over our heads. Immediately we rushed up to fight.

I fought my best next to Hermione and Luna, stunning anyone who got in my way. Sweat trickled down my back as I defended the chastle. The death eaters were no easy foe, they were the realy deal and they weren't just fighting to slow us down, they were fighting to kill. I stopped a curse from hitting Hermione and she gave me a nod of thanks then dove back into the thick of it. Screams rang out and the death earters were getting away. I stunned the last death eater, and ran outside behind Hermione where we found Dumbledore laying in the court yard, pale, eyes open sightless.

He was dead, fell from the top of the astronomy tower, killed by his closest most trusted friend, Snape. Harry nelt over the body, crying, Ginny was at his side in seconds and all we could do was watch. The greatest Wizard of all time, our protector, was dead.

* * *

Of the aftermath besides Dumbledore, everyone was okay, Ron, Ginny, and Neville had called to Order who came as quickly as they could joining the fight as well.

The worst was Bill Weasley, the oldest of Mrs. Weasley's boys, had been brutally attacked by Greyback the werewolf, while he fought the death eaters. Becuase Greyback wasn't in his werewolf form the only real effect the attack had on Bill was his craving for extreamly rare steaks and they horrid scars on his face. I was amazed when Fleur, whom he was engaged to, seemed only to love him more and the wedding was set in stone.

It was nice having something happy planed after the tear jerking funeral for Dumbledore. The wedding would help ease the pains of the fight I felt and I got to spend more time with the Weasleys. being Harry was turning 17 this year he was going to loose the protection the Dursleys had provided for him ever since Voldamort first committed his ugly crime against Harry. They need to get him out of there and to another safe place as soon as possible.

We to planned smuggle Harry to the burrow,where the wedding would be, well they did. Mrs. Weasley wouldn't let Ginny or me take any part in their plan.

We were forced to wait for their return hopefully with everyone and Harry. I waved goodbye to Fred and George, who had recently joined the order, and they left.

We waited and it felt like years but Harry, the real Harry, and Hagrid returned first, then George and Lupin, then Hermione and Kingsley, then Fred and Mr. Weasley, then after a bit Tonks and Ron, and lastly Bill and Fleur who told us of Madeye's death by death eaters.

I had waited with baited breath for George and Lupin and when they came stumbling over the grass toward the house I ran to them to find George's head bloody and his right ear was missing. He was stunted and I helped him into the living room where he lay on the couch, Mrs. Weasley and I cleaned the wound, patching it up as best we could. I was so close to tears as Mrs. Weasley declaired that his ear wouldn't be able to be fixed. When Fred came it was obvious he was worried and George in an attempt to make him feel better George joked.

"George how do you feel" Fred had asked worried for his twin.

"Saintlike. You see….I'm holy. Holey, Fred geddit?" George had smiled despited the fact he was scarred and missing his ear.

"Pathetic. Pathetic! With the whole wide world of ear related humor before you, you go for holey?" Fred relaxed though, happy that his brother was alright enough to joke about it.

"Ah, well. You'll be able to tell us apart now, anyway, mum." George reasoned and Mrs. Weasley looked horrified.

* * *

Besides that set back it was a happy day, on Fleur and Bill's wedding, friend and family gathered together at the reception. Harry wore a disguise so no one would no that Harry was there and the death eaters and Voldamort wouldn't get no where Harry was either.

For the wedding I wore a knee long, strapless dress that was a darker aqua blue with a rich brown ribbon around the waist. There was a see-through brown mesh over the bottom part of the dress, giving the blue a tinted brown look. I wore a pair of black flats with a black ribbon that crises-crossed up my calf and ended in a bow. My hair was pulled back with some thick curls left go.

Fred had run off with some "pretty French girls" as he put it, I couldn't help but laugh at him.

I stood at one end of the reception tent later, after the wedding, with Ginny and saw Victor Krum looking me over, I guessed he and Hermione must have ended it.

Harry was nervously looking from Victor to George, who was sending death threats with his eyes to the man who dared to "check out" his girl. Ha his girl, it made me blush and I saw George break his glare to go back to ogling over me once more like he had done the whole day.

When I had walked down the stairs the few in the kitchen, including Ginny, Sirius, Gram, Mrs. Weasley, Fred, and George, had all gasped and George looked at me dreamily.

George seemed to gather the courage to come talk to me because he was walking over, looking amazing in his sliver vest and white shirt, and black trousers. I smiled shyly, falling even more in love with him. Unable to hold my self back, I grabbed his tie that hung loosely around his neck, as soon as he was with in reach and pulled him close. His eyes stayed locked on mine as I released his tie and wrapped my arms around his neck, and his arms wrapped around my waist. He leaned close and our lips were about to touch, when there was a flash and a gasp rose from everyone. I looked over quickly to see a lynx, it was Kingsley's.

"The death eaters are coming!" it cried, women screamed and people started apparating all over.

George and I were pushed out of each others grip, panic flooded his face and I could see him fighting the crowd as I was swept away. A strong hand grasped mine, Mr. Weasley looked down at me them in second we were apparating away from the mess. I had learned apparation last year at Hogwarts, but was still not quite used to the squeezing sensation as we slipped away.

"Are you okay?" he had asked but all I could do was nod fearful for those we left behind. He left me at the small coffee shop we had apparated to and gathered a few others, none of them being Fred or George.

* * *

I spent the rest of the break with the Weasley's, but without Fred and George, who had both gone to start a secret radio station against the ministry and lord Voldamort.

They had stopped in once to say goodbye and I wished them luck and prayed they would stay safe. Fred had hugged me and I gave him a quick kiss on his cheek and then George and I shared a long deep kiss that only made me feel worse.

Hermione, Ron, and Harry had left us, gone to look for Horcroxes, although I didn't tell anyone else that, not matter how much Mrs. Weasley begged.

I did spend a good bit of time comforting Ginny who had only just recently started going out with Harry was forced to break up with him before he left.

The ministry was taken over by death eaters and Hogwarts too. They started to look over muggleborn's backgrounds and lucky for me I came from pure bloods, Sirius, who was in hiding once more, being my father came from the oldest of the old pure bloods and my mother and gram were just as pure.

Mrs. Weasley insisted we go to Hogwarts for me, my last year, and Ginny, her second to last; she didn't want it to look suspicious that we were not going to school.

Snape had become headmaster and we had two sibling death eaters to enforce rules. All was slowly getting worse the death eaters didn't need much to beat up on you just a small reason. Neville was beaten so badly he stopped looking like a person and even ran off hiding in the room of requirement with a few others who couldn't take it but didn't have a home to run too.

What was happening to Hogwarts?

(A/N _Sorry if you thought that was really bad, I thought it was ugh, I rushed through that year too fast(I tried really hard to fix it!) I think but if you liked it please review!! I also want to thank all my readers like all 6 of you! haha! Thanks for reading!!! p.s. it also got really long wowie!)_


	9. End?

(A/N _9th chapter coming through, make way haha! I want to quick thank all of my readers for reading and all the people who reviewed, it means the workd to me!! Okay here it is! Enjoy!)_

The night that Harry, Ron, and Hermione stepped through the painting that led to theHogs head from the room of requirement was the day we fought. I knew then that a horcrox must be in the school. The moment Fred and George stepped through that very painting my heart leapt into my throat. There was no time to introduce them to Bree, let alone even say hello.

We fought side by side that night, just going from bad to worse in a matter of minutes as we lost Harry only to find that he had been killed, our last chance, only hope, dead.

But he wasn't really dead no he was very much alive; Neville managed to kill Nagini, the last horcruxes. Making the standings even just Voldamort and Harry; the stand off was painful to watch, everone's lives hanging on a thin string. Voldamort, in an attempt to kill Harry, cast the killing curse and, unknown to Voldamort at the time, he did with the Elder wand that belonged to Harry. The spell backfired killing Voldamort and ending this whole thing for good.

But something was very wrong; Fred was missing gone, not among the dead, or the living.

I saw something there on the floor, glinting the light of the torches, a sign and I knew what to do. I scooped it up leaving the Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, Bill, Charlie, George, Ron, and Ginny, who were mourning the loss of Fred. Harry stood with them, Hermione next to him, watching the heart wrenching scene unfold; I managed to leave them all unnoticed.

I slipped the cool chain around my neck turning it twice and flew back two hours in time, to find that people were running out of the great hall. The bodies that were laid here after the battle, had yet to be placed there, and it was full of young kids running to escape.

I shadowed my earlier self, watching, my eyes never leaving Fred, waiting for the time that he disappeared. I had positioned myself directly behind him watching as we started fighting death eaters, then join by Harry, then the we were join by the spiders.

A spell backfired and the whole ceiling caved in, I saw it in slow motion. Fred was running trying to escape but the stone was falling fast. I lunged, grabbing Fred, pushing him away from a large tumbling rock. A second explosion pushed us out threw an already broken window onto the grounds where we landed behind the castle in the grass.

I heard voices and thinking fast I drug Fred's lifeless body into the bushes ignoring the pain that screamed from my left arm. After I got him well out of sight I quickly leaned over him, desperate to see if he was breathing. A rasping came from his throat and his pulse was faint but it was there. I cried I couldn't help it; he was alive, for now. I couldn't sit here and wait, I wanted to fight, and I lightly kissed his cheek, promising to be right back.

I ran across the grass to shoot death eaters down, one after another.

There Voldamort fell once again, I watched for the second time as his own spell backfired killing him. My thoughts went right to Fred, he had to make just had to!

I raced tripping once sliding in the grass only to jump back up again not, feeling the pain that throbbed up from my ankle. I found him just where I left him and collapsed on the ground to see if he was alive. I fumbled grabbing his wrist and desperately waited for his pulse to come but couldn't tell if it was his or mine. I gave up on his wrist and leaned over his open mouth were a trickle of blood streamed from. A soft flutter tickled my cheek, his breath, he was alive! I pushed him to the side making him sit up.

"Fred, Fred?!" I asked lightly patting his shoulder. Nothing, "Come on Fred, wake up!" his eyes fluttered open lazily and he took me in.**(A/N** _sorry if you don't like that I made Fred live but George is nothing without Fred and I wasn't going to let that happen_!**)**

"Tala…?" he whispered hoarsely and I kept talking.

"Yes Fred, it's me, try and stand could you? We have to get you help." I urged and he attempted to stand and after four fruitless tries he was standing on shaking legs falling against me.

"Go on, it is alright Fred, you can lean on me" I said and I felt his weight heavy on my shoulder, luckily it was my right shoulder and not the left on which my arm was throbbing. Step by step we stumbled up to the castle and into the hall.

Heads turned as we stopped in the door way and a cry rose from the people.

"Fred, Tala!" They all shouted. The Weasley's turned Mr. Weasley, Mrs. Weasley, Bill, Charlie, George, Ron, Ginny, Harry, and Hermione all looked with disbelief as I stood there with Fred. Then in a flurry of movement they all ran, Mr. Weasley took Fred from my shoulder and I was hugged by Mrs. Weasley who sobbed her thanks into my shoulder. I looked up to see the indescribable joy written in George's eye the thanks. Into his arms I collapsed, after Mrs. Weasley let go, and in his arms was where I wanted to stay.

"You just disappeared, I thought you were de-" He couldn't finish.

"I'm right here" I reassured him. We pulled away only when Ginny shouted that Fred was speaking. I knelt by his side to see Mrs. Weasley lovingly wiping the blood of his chin.

"Tala" he whispered they all looked at me as I nodded, urging him to go on.

"You, you saved my life." He simply said. "I am forever in you debt." I cried, tears of joy running down my cheeks dripping on his chest. I leaned forward and hugged him tightly and as I let go, I planted a salty kiss on his cheek, then left him to Mrs. Weasley. As she knelt next to him Mr. Weasley grabbed my shoulders, tears glinting in his eyes.

"He loves you so much, we all do; I don't know how we could ever thank you enough."

"He is my best friend, practically my older brother, he was always there when I needed him and I am just happy to be able to do the same." He smiled and summed up his feelings in two words, I could just feel the love in the way he spoke them.

"Thank you."

* * *

The next few weeks were spent in the hospital were I rarely left Fred's side along with Angelina and George.

I sat there with arm in a sling, brace on my ankle, George's arm pulling me close and one of Fred's hands in my own. It turned out I did cut my left arm on the glass when Fred and I fell out the window, pretty deep too. When I was running down to Fred and I slipped, I did a number on my ankle, especially when I carried his extra weight back up to Hogwarts.

Now Angelina, Fred, and George we all smiling at me and I knew they were going to tell me something.

"What's going on?" I couldn't take their sly smiles.

"Well" Fred said grin playing on his lips as he lay in the bed "Weasley's Wizard Wheezes is opening back up and George and I are going to be moving back in, and Angelina of course" he added as she squeezed his other hand that she held. "We would love if you would move in with us."

"If you father allows it" George added and he pulled me even closer.

"Guys really?! Oh I couldn't say no!" I cried, hugging George with my right arm and brushed my lips over Fred's hand.

"Great I can get out of this place in a few days, so looks like you and George get a few days alone" Fred said slyly, winking at me and I blushed, giving Fred's leg a soft slap.

* * *

"Bye dad; thanks so much" I whispered into his shoulder as he hugged me.

"Only 17 and your already moving out, I knew it would come but not so soon." He whispered back looking at me sadly.

"Oh stop acting like you will never see me again, I am going to be working in the shop and if I am wrong, and I know I am not, you will be there getting some pranks." I smiled, eyes misting and I looked to George who held one of my trunks, shrunken down, with Kala next to him.

"I will go every day if I can." He said kissing my forehead lightly his well groomed short beard tickling my nose, he had been cleared of his sentence last week and I knew dad was ready to get out. I didn't doubt he would come every day.

I took George's hand then drinking in the chills his touch gave me, scooped up Kala, and after one last bye we apparated to the shop.

Being that there were only two bedrooms in the apartment over the shop I knew I would be staying in George's, something I might have purposely left out when I told my dad about staying with the guys. Kala, after entering in the shop down below, had run off to look for mice and get to know the place she told me.

I laughed as we passed Fred's room and George pointed out the mess that covered the floor and that poor Angelina would be staying in there.

We entered his room, which was clean and orderly, I set my bag on the queen sized bed and George set the trunk on the bed too. The room was painted gold and maroon, maroon on the walls with gold boarder. The bed spread was gold and the rugs on the wooden floor were gold and maroon. It was roomy with a desk and dresser. Two closet doors on the wall to the left, posters of quidditch teams on the wall to the right. I sighed and sat heavy on the bed, I had moved so many times between my home in gram's house, the Weasley's in Ginny's room, Hogwarts, Sirius's house, now here.

"Something wrong? If you don't like anything I can change it, the colors, the-" he asked sitting down next to me.

"No, no it's all great" I cut him off, really did love it, I also loved that he was so willing to do anything for me including change his room.

"What is it?" he asked taking my hand and I knew I couldn't lie and think I could fool him.

"I'm going to miss them." I admitted.

"Them?" he asked running his thumb over the top of my hand and its scars sending chills up and down my spine.'

"Sirius, Gram, Ginny, Hermione, Luna"

"Oh" he said and I knew he was searching for something to say that would comfort me.

"But it is my first day away really; it's not surprising for me to miss them." I pointed out.

"Naturally, but you have me" he whispered and leaned closer. Our lips met we kiss deeply. I felt the fluttering growing and smiled under his lips. He leaned even closer forcing me back and I knocked over my trunk with my elbow and it crashed to the floor with a loud thud. We jumped apart, looking for the source of the noise and laughing when we saw what had happened.

"I should unpack" I stated and he nodded lifting the trunk back up. He left me then to do so, going off to make sure everything was as it should be, he and Fred had closed WWW for the year.

I got everything in its place and then got dressed. We were going to be going out to eat at a restaurant as a welcome home party, George still wouldn't tell me where. I slipped on a cute knee length dress that was white with maroon and gold flower patterns on it; around the waist was a black strap that went up from the sides and around my neck. I just knew George would love it!

I went to look for George through the small living room and kitchen, he wasn't there. Down the stairs and into the shop I went, where I guessed he must be. It was dark in the shop but a little light was on over at the counter, I walked over to find him there looking over some papers, wait was he really looking at papers, was this the right George?** (A/N**_ Haha, is it the right George?**) **_He looked up at me and his jaw dropped, looking the slightly short dress over.

"Ready to go I see" he smiled and stood, he had on a pair of black jeans, a dark grey button up shirt and a loose creamy tie with tiny black dots. He pulled his black jacket of the back of his chair and I slipped on my light wool black sweater.

He took my arm and led me out into the coolness of the night. Diagon ally was alive; businesses were reopening, people laughed again, and looked carefree.

He led me to a restaurant that looked newly reopened and we took our seats at a table for two outside under the stars. Happily chatting as we waited for our food, I loved how at ease I felt with him. Our food arrived and we ate in comfortable silence but ever now and then I peek up and catch him watching me. After our meal we walked around enjoying the lights of the shops he wrapped an arm protectivly around me and I loved every second.

I couldn't help but stop and look at the owls sitting in the window of an owl shop, there was one that's whole body was pure white and on her chest were little brown flecks, her wings where a beautiful brown gold and the outline of the heart around her face was the same light golden color. I looked at her dreamily and she looked back, her almond shaped eyes rimed with light gold giving her black eyes a brown tinge. I glaned back to George who watched at me and I blushed under the intensity of his gaze.

I let him lead me around a bit more and then we headed home. Kala was there to welcome us with a mouse tail hanging between her teeth. I saw George grimace.

"So there was a mouse in here" he exclaimed looking down at Kala.

"_No, there were three"_ she retorted chin held high and I laughed. George looked at me wondering what Kala said and Kala darted away to look for more.

"What did she say?" he asked.

"There were three" I said and he winced and I climbed the stairs in the back.

He jogged after me and I headed for his room, grabbing my tooth brush of the bed where I left it. I also pulled out a pair of soft blue plaid pajama pants and plain black shirt.

George watched as I left the room and shut myself in the bathroom that was across from Fred's room. I changed and brushed my teeth then went back to find George in a pair of black pajama pants himself with a white tee shirt on, sitting on the bed, propped up against the backboard eyes on me.

I smiled at him as I threw my dress in the hamper that sat by the door, and then joined him on the bed. I cuddled up next to him curling my legs up close and resting my head on his shoulder. He was unnaturally quiet and I felt a little worried.

"Something wrong" I questioned.

"Not anymore" he said slyly and his left hand cupped my cheek and he planted a soft kiss on my lips. I looked up into his eyes smiled weakly.

"If its okay with you I am going to sleep, it's been a long day" I saw no judgment in his eyes at my words and he nodded kissing my forehead.  
"Goodnight" he whispered against my skin and then turned the lights out.

* * *

I woke early, like I usually did and George was still sound asleep. I lay for a moment taking him in, his bright red hair on the pillow, his mouth open slightly and soft snores rumbled from his chest. One arm was wrapped protectively around my waist and I was afraid to wake him put trying to pry it off.

I twisted and tried to slide out from under it and as I struggled he moved. I froze hoping I didn't wake him but instead he just tightened his grip around me. Sighing and feeling just a tad frustrated I struggled some more, as I did found George was not, I repeat was not, and light sleeper.

I must have jabbed him in his stomach four times with my elbow and yet he still didn't move. I gave up on trying to squeeze out, and just ended up reaching around my back and grabbing his hand, I tried to lift it away from my body, in that awkward position, was not easly. I managed to pulled it up slowly and rolled out from under it, gently placing it back in the bed.

Smiling at my feat I took a quick shower, and put on a pair of worn skinny jeans, v-neck plum purple shirt, and my favorite pair of black converse.

I had just washed the last bowl when a sleepy looking George wandered out. His hair lay askew on his forehead and he rubbed his eyes like he didn't believe what he was seeing. He stumbled over and kissed me quickly on the cheek then looked back at the table where a plate of still warm pancakes sat with eggs, bacon and toast. Mrs. Weasley had warned me, when I helped her cook one morning, how the twins tended to eat like five grown men, so I had cooked it all just for him.

"What is this?" he asked finding his voice.

"For you" I said and pulled out one of the chairs to the table. He looked at me, searching for words but unable to find any took the seat and flashed me a huge smiled.

We opened the shop for the first time that day after George had given me the whole explanation of how everything worked, where they were in the back, and the different products. I was happy I remembered a lot of them from past years with the guys.

There was a crowd of kids within an hour of having the shop open, I couldn't help but laugh at how much the kids seemed to miss the twins, or even more their pranks.

That night we were both exhausted and we fell into bed, going out with the light after reciving a quick goodnight kiss from George of course.

I woke up early once more to cook breakfast but this time George was ready. As I slowly pried his arm off of me his eyes opened and he smiled warmly at me. I let go of his hand and let him pulled me closer.

"Morning" he whispered burring his face in my messy bed head.

"Morning" I answered laughing as he nuzzled my hair.

"Where do you think you think you were going?"

"I was going to go make some breakfast"

"Oh no you weren't" he pulled out of my hair and looked me in the face eyes sparkling, mouth smirking.

"Am I hearing this right, George Weasley doesn't want his breakfast made for him?" I asked not believing what I heard.

"Yes you are, you worked hard enough yesterday morning" he stated eyes serious now but his mouth was still smirking.

"I am a woman, isn't that what they do?"

"Not this one" and he pressed me up against his chest kissing the side of my forehead lovingly.

"Well I am not sure I trust you to do the cooking" I started and he looked pretended to look offended. "So we will make a compromise"

"Keep talking"

"We both will make breakfast together" I suggested.

"I like it" George mumbled and he hid his face in my hair again, I figured he must have fallen back alseep.

"What time are you planning on getting this breakfast made?" I asked when he didn't say anything more.

"In an hour or so" sleepily said from my hair.

"I don't think so" I laughed and he moaned.

"One more hour mum"

"George" I whispered.

"Just one more hour"

"George" I demanded.

"What?"

"Please let go of me so I can get up" I smirked at the death grip he had around my waist.

"No" he mumbled from in my hair.

"George" he didn't move, fine I would get him off me. I arched my neck forwards and let my lips meet his bare skin of his neck. I had his attention; I moved my way up the side of his neck and knew I found a sweet spot when a small shiver ran up his body. I pressed my lips gently against the sweet spot and I felt his hold loosen a little. I kissed harder and his arms went limp.

I slipped out of his grasp and jumped up before he could react. A smile of success playing on my lips, he looked up at me trying to be stern but obviously not wanting to move.

"Don't make me get up" he threatened. I shook my head and stuck my tongue out at him like a five year old. "Tala" he warned and I smirked at him noticing his body was tensing, getting ready to pounce.

I jumped just in time running down the hall as fast as I could. I heard a thud as he followed.

I had on a pair of black boxers and light, white tee shirt with the name _Muse_ on it, my favorite muggle band. I was glad for the shorts leaving my legs free to run.

I turned to see George racing down the hall after me. He wore also wore black boxers and a plain white tee shirt. I ran through the kitchen with him slowly gained on me, around into the living room I went, stopping behind the couch and he faced me on the other side.

He was laughing, so was I.

He made a quick dive for it and caught me around the waist lifting me up over his shoulder. I weakly kicked my legs as he carried me back to the bed room and dropped me on the bed. Before I could do anything he was on top of me, grinning like crazy.

"I warned you" he laughed and I pouted trying to sulk. He leaned down and wiped the pout off my face with a deep kiss. He pulled back an inch from my face and our eyes met, smiles playing on our lips. His red hair hung down and tickled my forehead and my messy curls were sprawled out around my head from the force of the drop. Just then a growl broke the sweet moment and I laughed.

"Hungry, or are you trying to turn me on?" he joked.

"Hungry" I answered rolling my eyes at him.

"Well I guess we should get started on the breakfast then"

"We should" I laughed and he helped me off the bed. We went into the kitchen and I started to pull out bread, eggs, and bacon.

"So who is this Moose?" he was leaning against the fridge, milk in his hands. Moose, what was he talking about? Oh my shirt!

"Muse" I corrected.

"Yeah that?"

"It's my favorite muggle band, here I will show you" I answered and I ran into our room grabbing my ipod and speakers from my bag in the closet.

I plugged the ipod in putting on one of my favorite songs by Muse, Starlight. I danced around the kitchen like a maniac to the music and George laughed at me.

"I don't know if it's worth it anymore" I sang along slipping the bread into the toaster. It wasn't long before George started to dance with me as well. Then, learning the word quickly, he sang along with my favorite part, the coarse.

"Hold you in my arms" he sang wrapping his arms around my shoulders as I worked on making an egg. "I just wanted to hold you in my arms" he sang softly in my ear and quickly kissed my neck making me drop the egg shells on the counter.

A few other favorite bands like Foo Fighters, Greenday, and Creed. **(A/N** _just a little FYI the bands I mention are Oliver Phelps', the guy who plays George, they are a few of his favorite bands, truthfuly I LOVE them too lol_**)** The toast burned and the eggs got cold as we goofed off and danced around the kitchen but ever second was priceless to me.

* * *

We opened the shop a little later then we would have normally after being held up in the kitchen cleaning up the mess we made. As I worked the cashier every now and then George would sneak up behind me and grab my waist making me jump. I would smack him for good measure and he would run off like some five year old afraid of getting cooties.

That night was the last we were spending alone, Angelina had called saying they should be around sometime tomorrow. I fixed dinner by my self, even though George protested; I made him close up the shop, while I cook dinner.

After dinner George pestered me to learn how to work an ipod, it made me laugh but I obliged. We sat on the couch, me cross-legged and facing him ipod in hand showing him how you worked it and him sitting close, watching me intently.

When he finally got the hang of it I let him pick a song. The music started to pour out of the speakers and I recognized it immediately as Relient K's song Best Thing.

As I listen to the lyrics I felt my eyes mist over as I related them to my life at the moment. I looked into George's eyes just as Mathew the lead vocalist sang, "Cause when I looked into your eyes and you dared to stare right back, you should have said nice to meet you I'm your other half." He smiled at me and my eyes spilled over. "You're the best thing, the best thing that could be happening" played on in the back round as he wiped the tears with his thumbs, cupping my cheeks in his hands.

"I love you" he whispered and his lips pressed to mine.

"I love you too" I whispered against his lips.

(A/N _AWIE!!! They are so cute! Sorry guys I do believe this is the end to this story although if you want me to write a sequel PLEASE review and tell me so!!!!!! Thanks soooooo much for reading!!! I know it probably wasn't the best you have ever read but it was my first and I am still shaping my skills as a writer!)_


End file.
